A Love That Ends In May
by GoldPikaCandy
Summary: May Maple has been home schooled for most of her life. Now 16 she meets Dawn and Misty and the posse. But love according to May means a certain neighbor with green hair. Slight swearing
1. May Maple

**It's Me! I don't own pokemon so I don't own May, Dawn, Misty, Brianna, Melody, Ursula, Drew, Ash, Paul, and other characters from Pokemon.**

May's POV

I walked around my room trying to imagine it as my future bedroom. My room was painted a bright maroon and,

was the normal size of a average teenager's room. My mind was still dizzy from what mom said about moving. I

can't believe it! All those years of homeschooling will finally be gone. Plus, I get to be like every other teenager.

Ireally hope I'm ready for it though, I mean I have to make a good impression or I'll be as good as gone. At least

nobody knows me here since we just moved. Anyway let's model this room. The bed was at the corner of the

room, and I decided to put my torchic pillows, blankets, and stuff animals on it. I gathered all of my stuff animals

and put them on a special rug on the ground. I put my DS with my prized Pokemon games on the desk along with

my laptop and table lamp. I already put my clothing in my closet so I decided to put some of my beauty stuff in my

personal bathroom. I am pretty civilized, don't you think?

"Yo, monster dinner's ready" my annoying brother peered through my room. Ha, well I knew he was going to do

that and I was prepared. I wacked him with my pillow and ran out the door as fast as I could.

"See you later Maxie" I laughed at my brother, Max. I hopped onto the staircase rail and slid down trust me it

took years of training.

"No fair May! And don't call me that" Max whined and ran after me. For a 12 year old he sure can run, but the

funny thing was he had to slide his glasses up. Boy am I hungry, it took mom long enough. My mom, Caroline laid

the plates of noodles on our dining room table.

"Hey Mom, smells great as always" I smiled. Food always lifts my spirit even when I'm so nervous I can't even

talk. Hey, I'm 16 never gone to a public school it's only natural.

"May, sweetie. Tomorrow will be the first day of school for you. Are you excited?" mom grinned I could tell she was

really excited. I am too, but when your parents didn't have a lot of money to have my brother and I go to school. I

am pretty self cautious.

"Of course I am mom! What do you think I am?" I gave a lopsided smile and sat down in the dining chair. Max with

his blue hair and glasses glared at me and sat down. I giggled at his behavior. My dad walked in and kissed mom

on the cheek and my mom's cheek went completely red. Max and I coughed stated that we were there. Dad

smiled and sat down while my mom glared at him as if saying not in front of the kids.

"Thank you god for giving Max and I the ability to go to school and have the food we eat off of our plate. Thanks

for giving dad a job and still have time for the family, amen" I announced our prayer and I meant every word. I

gobbled down my noodles as fast as I could. Ahhh, it smelled so good.

"May, sometimes I wonder where all that food goes" Max said raising an eyebrow as he slurped his noodles.

"Max, sometimes I wonder if your mouth is where your brain is" I glared at him and he quickly gobbled his

noodles. You don't mess with May Maple when she's mad. Anyway we finished our dinner with lots of squabbles

between Max and I. I decided to go for a walk since well I better get used to Larousse City. I brushed my

chestnut brown hair and put it in pigtails. I put in my green bandana and decided to put on a tank top and over it

a red and white polka dot jacket. I added a rose necklace and put my favorite red striped flip flops. Did I ever tell

you my favorite color is red? Well now you know. I added a gym bag which had my cell phone, sketchbook, DS,

and water. Just in case, you know. I told my mom I was going to take a walk and she told me to be careful.

The trees around me were incredible they were majestic and calming. I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes

the wind blew and I felt my hair blow along too. This place was the one of Larousse City's famous parks and I

could see why. It was so calming too. I opened my eyes and started to walk toward the fountain but something

interested me. 2 girls that looked my age were involved in something? One girl with blue hair was crying on the

ground near the fountain and a the other girl with red hair was glaring at the 3 girls who were crowding the

blunette. The 3 girls surrounding the two girls and were threatening them. I hated this sort of stuff so I just kind

of tried to stop them.

"Stop that! You guys should just go off and stop wasting time making other people cry" I glared at them and ran

to the redhead and blunette. They smiled at me and I felt my confidence grow.

"Yeah! Or I'll beat the hell out of you, no one messes with my friend" the redhead glared in a threatening tone it

made me scared if I were those girls. The blunette wiped her tears away and grinned at the redhead. I grinned too.

"Uh…. Just remember back off of Ash , Paul, and Drew" The girl seemingly the leader stuttered but stuck a sinister

look at me. The girl had strawberry pink hair and a sort of sweet face she didn't seem like that type of person, but

her sinister look gave me chills. The 2 other girls looked more the part. One of them with brown long hair was like

a model for Ralph Lauren. The other had pink hair too but it was curled and was wearing a tank top with a

matching black and white skirt. I had a feeling that those girls were pretty popular in the school I'm going to, and

I sort of struck a nerve on the leader. The 3 girls started to strut away but like all things that matter I giggled.

The redhead and the blunette giggled with me. We all stopped and stared at each other.

"Hey, are you new here?" the blunette asked. I nodded and smiled feeling shy.

"That's awesome, where was your old school?" the redhead grinned which made me feel a lot better, I really didn't want to feel hell.

"Actually I was homeschooled, I've never been to school" I shrugged and they looked at me in awe.

"That's amazing! My name's Dawn and you have come to shopping with us!" the blunette squealed. The redhead was laughing at Dawn's enthusiasm.

"My name's Misty, thanks for helping us" the redhead smiled and took out her hand. I shook it.

"Well Dawn and Misty. The name's May" I grinned. For some reason I felt like I was free, a soaring feeling like I could do anything.

"Well since you're new. We'll be your friends that way you don't have to get trampled on by Brianna's posse. Boy do they make my head boil" Misty said and helped Dawn up.

"Are they popular or something?" I asked curiously.

"You could say that, but I think they care too much. They pretty much own the fan clubs of 3 certain boys and stalk them around all day, I guess" Dawn snorted and flipped her tearstained hair to the side. She was wearing a cute Abercrombie shirt added with a pink skirt her hair was fixed into a ponytail.

"And they think we're clinging on to Ash, Drew, and Paul" Misty laughed. Her red hair was tied in a side ponytail. She wore a cute yellow tank top matched with tan shorts.

"So I'm guessing their jealous of you guys? Popular girls? That's just too funny" I laughed usually popular girls weren't that jealous of girls and thought that the boys loved them.

"You know what I like you, you have good sense of humor" Misty grinned and Dawn just smiled.

"That means one thing! We're going shopping!" Dawn grabbed both of our hands and started to drag us to the mall.

"Dawn….shopping at 6:23?" I groaned and Misty sighed.

"Dawn is a fashion freak so, beware" Misty whispered and let Dawn drag her.

"In that case, let's go shopping!" I squealed. And started to walk while Dawn dragged Misty.

"Uhhh….. fine I'll go shopping with the fashion freaks" Misty moaned and walked with us.

"Aw. Mist, come on cheer up it's just shopping! Or window shopping because I don't have money" I said and skipped along with Dawn.

"Don't get me wrong I love shopping but not the last 30min with Dawn" Misty retorted.

"Don't worry May, I got the money covered" Dawn grinned and I gaped.

"Heard of Berlitz? Exactly Dawn is rich" Misty nudged me and I closed my mouth. The mall was in close range now. Talk about Larousse being a rich city. The mall was huge and lot's of teenagers piled into it. Let the shopping adventures begin!


	2. Dawn Berlitz

**Hiyah peeps! Sorry if my fanfic is to cliche**

**But all the fanfics I read so far are sort of cliche**

**But the one's I love the best are made by Rolyn and LeafxGreenx3**

**I really didn't think I'll get reviews but you surprised me and boy does that make me happy.**

**This time I hope this chapter is an improvement. It's definitely not the best but it's not that bad considering **

**this is my first fanfic ever!**

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Too cliche!**

**Have fun**

****_Ages_

_May-16_

_Dawn-16_

_Misty-17_

_Brianna and posse-16_

_Drew-17_

_Ash-17_

_Paul-16_

Dawn's POV

* * *

><p>May and I walked into the mall, still Misty lagged behind though. Misty's a shopper but not as crazy of a shopper I am. I still don't get why she compares shopping with me is like going through torture. Well this'll be fun torture and since May is new we can get to know her better. Speaking of May what is she doing? May currently was running around in circles. Misty and I blinked.<p>

"May? What in the world are you doing?" Misty asked confused. May just smiled and twirled around.

"If these are the amazing shops, the food must taste great" May cheered. Misty and I fell anime style.

"Of course Larousse special" I chimed and my chest started to shake. Misty and May stared at me weirdly, and I gave them an I'm not crazy look.

"Is it just me or am I surrounded by two giggly girls" Misty muttered and May punched Misty gently on the arm.

"It's just that May sort of reminded me of Ash" I stated. Misty nodded but May was confused.

"Ash? Who Brianna told you to back off of?" May asked. We nodded and she grinned evilly.

Um, that's not really good so I decided to drag both of them to Aero postal.

"Dawn, this will look gorgeous on you" squealed May she held up a jacket with little pachirusu ears sticking out of the hood. The jacket was white but in the zipper area it was blue like a pachirusu. It was so cute and I love playing that game!

"Oh gosh! I love pokemon and that is so cute, I love it" I complimented and May nudged me to put it into the pile to try on.

"Misty this is so you!" I showed her a cami with stripes. The stripes were blue and black. You could pair that up with anything.

"Nice Dawn. I'll like that" Misty smiled putting it over her body to check it out. Misty started to browse through the rack but all so suddenly we heard the sound of fan girls screaming.

"Ugh, Paul is here and so are Ash and Drew" I moaned but I felt my cheeks turn slight red when I said Paul. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything. It's just that he seems so different then most guys. He's not emo but he's not anti social he's just Paul. I hate to admit it but he IS Handsome. Anyway the guys walked over to us as usual. Why couldn't they just ignore us?

"Hey girls Ash over here saw you guys in here so we decided to stop by and say hi" Paul with no feeling whatsoever said. I tried to make a very uplifting smile because when you're talking to a dude who has no emotions you have to make him a little more fresh.

"Hey Misty who's the new girl" Ash grinned happily and studied May over. May blushed and looked down at her flip flops which were more interesting to her now. Misty shrugged and introduced them to May.

"Hey I'm Drew over there is Paul with the purple hair. And Ash with the raven black hair" Drew flipped his green hair away from his eyes expecting May to go crazy.

"Um well nice to meet you guys. So do any of you know why Brianna threatened us to back away from you guys?" May sighed and grabbed her bag. I sort of expected her to grab something important but what she what she grabbed was her water bottle. We all looked at her weirdly.

"What? I was thirsty" May sheepishly shrugged. I sighed and went to grab a necklace with a star charm. It glittered in my hand so I went to check the price tag. $30!

"You girls had a run in with Brianna and the posse" Paul stated and Misty and I nodded. May just shrugged since she wasn't in much of the drama we faced before.

"I find it funny how Brianna keeps on calling me Mr. Drew" Drew chuckled, and flipped his hair just waiting for May to go crazy on him again. Why does Drew keep testing our new friends? If he didn't do his flipping his hair thing our friends wouldn't have become fan girls.

"Drew? Why in the world do you flip your hair so much" May frowned and capped her bottle of water. Drew just gaped at her. May hasn't even blushed, or did any sort of thing stating that she was attracted to him. Good old May.

"You know what guys? Let's go eat" Ash suggested and rubbed his stomach. Wait a second.

"Excuse me Ash! We're not finished shopping and we have to try these on. No time to eat" I glared at him. I grabbed my pile and hastily started to go through the racks. Cute cami, ugly cami, tacky jacket, weird t-shirt, and when is there going to be something beautiful. Everybody burned holes in my back well at least I thought so. (Staring at Dawn)

"Well troublesome, being a little hasty?" I grimaced from the nickname that Paul inflicted on me. Oh by heck I would knock the sense out of him someday.

May and Misty decided to join me and searching the racks. May just sort of just whistled and eyed the clothing. Misty just grabbed the clothing and checked the quality. The boys just gaped at us.

"Hey Emo you should close your mouth or they'll be flies in there" I teased and cupped his chin pushing upward so that his mouth was closed. I winked and he looked down hiding his blush. Revenge is sweet. Drew smirked at Paul and patted him on the back. While Ash was just silently laughing.

"Dawn could we hurry up and try on the clothing. I **AM** hungry" moaned May clutching her stomach dramatically and awkwardly falling to the ground. Hm, that did interest me but still….. Oh all right.

"Sure May, I'll be glad to help that stomach of yours" I flashed a toothy smile and held out a peace sign. Everybody around my sighed relieved.

"Then we'll go shopping one more time! No need to worry" I grinned and said my favorite catchphrase. Needless to say they all groaned.

"Troublesome" Paul said gruffly his eyes reading bored. I felt my mind start getting angrier and I clenched my fist. Just forget about it Dawn. That's right breath in and out, and think about sweet thoughts. Paul….what the? That's not a sweet thought.

"Let's try out the outfits" Misty suggested and this time breaking my thoughts. I avoided Paul's gaze and headed to the changing rooms. Let's just say the boys got run over by fan girls.

"Let's hurry before the boys come after us with the fan girls" May held my hand tightly and I grabbed Misty's hand and we ran through the crowd. Hand in hand.

May Maple, when you came it was like you're part of me and Misty. You completed us and you fitted right in. Is this fate?

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo did you like it?<strong>

**Sorry if you didn't at least I tried**

**I think my characters are a little out of character but just you wait til I get them in character!**

**Oh yeah there is a part where May does blush at Ash but wouldn't you blush if a boy was checking you out. No advanceshipping! Contestshipping will begin soon**

**Adieu, amigo **


	3. Misty Waterflower

**Hello Peeps! Thanks for reviewing**

**It's nice to have an audience worth writing for or should I say typing? I hope I don't have that much errors. **

**I definitely think I improved. I'm just going to try to improve some more so this story is more interesting and **

**I hope Misty isn't too out of character...Anyway I don't own Pokemon**

**I not sure why authors do that in most fanfics they say they don't own Pokemon and we know that.**

Anyway get ready to RUMBLE!

Misty's POV

* * *

><p>I held Dawn's hand tightly and she held May's. Running through the crowd was the hard part. We couldn't just run through or that'll be a weird scene. Yeah but it would be funny. (Mental image of us plowing through the crowd toward the changing rooms)Sorry mind we did not do that but we did twist, turn, and fall. Hey that could be a song!<p>

**Twist,****Turn****, and ****Fall**

**We're gonna dance all night**

**So grab a partner**

**Oh that's right**

**We're gonna ****twist**** our bodies around**

**We're gonna ****turn**** our life upside down**

**When we ****fall**** we're going to get up together**

**And we will rise as one…**

**When you're hurt we will lift your spirits up**

**Higher and higher like a swan an an**

**We're gonna ****twist**** your body around**

**We're gonna turn your life upside down**

**When you fall we're gonna get you up together**

**That's how we'll dance an an**

**Life is the moves you make…**

That song still needs some improvement though. Anyway while we twisted through the crowd we maybe fell once but we reached the changing the rooms alright.

"Mist? I was meaning to ask you what do you have in your bag" May asked carrying a pile of clothing she liked. Most of the clothing was red. I checked my bag and smiled to myself.

"You'll find out soon enough I'm sure" I smirked and slung my bag over my shoulder and lifted several different camis and shorts. Dawn lifted an eyebrow and carried her huge pile of clothing to the changing room.

"Is it the…" Dawn started to say but was cut off by none other then Ash himself.

"I'm here safe and sound" Ash replied not really noticing the looks he was receiving for being in a girls changing room. I reached in my bag and felt that velvety feel of wood.

"Oh no, Misty. Not the mallet" groaned Ash making a run for it. He wasn't quick enough and I swiftly held the crimson mallet in my hands.

"Oh no you don't Pervert" I gave him a pretty good amount of hits on the head. Dawn and May clapped innocently. That's when Drew and Paul came in exhausted.

"Whew please let us in….no mallet please those girls are going to get us" collapsed Drew and Paul surrendering by putting their hands together. I put one foot on Ash gently and my mouth curved upwards for a victorious smile. Dawn and May smirked at the boys on the ground.

"Um one problem, how do we change" shuddered May her index finger pointing to the boys who were on the ground kissing it. Just kidding about the boys!

"Don't worry May we can watch" Drew smirked and balanced himself off the ground so he could sit up straight. May started to turn red at the thought and did what most girls would of done.

"No thank you! Maybe you should ask some fan girls" Suddenly Drew was flung out the door of the changing room while May sat there whistling.

"Ow, maybe I should ask some fan girls? Thanks June" Drew's thoughtful yet arrogant voice rang in our changing room. I thought of taking out my mallet.

"Sure pervert! Stay protected though. And I'm May grass head" May snarled through the door and clenched her fists. I could hear a "hey" from Drew from the sexual comment May made. Dawn and I started laughing at him and May cracked a smile. Paul lay there silently and Ash rubbed his head.

"That reminds me. What about those two" Dawn looked in our eyes. We all got the message and I cracked my knuckles to let my strength flow in. Dawn towered over Paul took one of his hands while May took the other. I lifted Ash and we commenced to throwing the boys out. We could hear several "heys" and "darn it's" from the boys.

"Well let's try on the clothing" Dawn smiled eagerly. I nodded I wonder what it would be like if the boys were girls? Probably the most popular in the school! So anyway May went into the changing room first and came out wearing a cute preppy red outfit. The outfit had a collar which was white and a red vest. The red vest was accessorized with little gems. The vest also had white sleeves that came out and was just the right length. She paired that up with skinny jeans and cuffed the end. May looked gorgeous and the outfit completely topped her look.

"You should definitely buy that! You look gorgeous in it" Dawn and I clapped in approval. May flushed and eyed the floor.

"You really think so?" May grinned and lifted her head. Dawn and I exchanged looks and we laughed to ourselves.

"We know so, May" I told her. Dawn nodded and May smiled appreciative. After a few other pieces clothing that May put on we decided on 3. The first outfit, a skirt with roses designed on it, and a red striped robe. May smirked while pushing me into the girls changing room. I looked at my pile of clothing. I swallowed, and my whole body turned cold for a second as I remembered my clothes. I wasn't much of a cute girly sort of person and my clothing are fierce. My style is casual and tough like myself. Anyway I walked out in a long sleeved red and blue shirt. There were white trimming of ribbon on the bottom. I paired that up with blue jeans. My red hair was tied in a ponytail. I actually look pretty good I thought as I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Misty! A definite yes" Dawn squealed and hugged me. Talk about randomness. But Dawn is the same girly girl I know. May joined in the hug and pretty soon we were hugging each other. Anyway I've gone through 4 outfits and I chose at least 3. My first outfit, an aero postal jacket, and two blue jeans perfect for school time. May and I shoved Dawn in but Dawn pretty much leaped in. May and I sat down for a while and all we heard was Dawn's shuffling in the room.

"So that's what you have in your bag? A mallet. Do you carry that around all day?" May asked and she looked at me curiously. That's a funny question and I don't really know. I usually have it with me since Ash told me I looked hot when I was angry and I decided to whack him with this mallet at the store. Ash… it's because of him isn't it? What about Rudy my crush? Only Dawn knows I like him but now what about Ash? Might as well explain to May and who knows where that will go.

"Well Ash and I were both 13 at the time. You see…one time I was at this tool shop with Ash. When I got mad at him for saying that I lost my temper easily. So I told him the reason I lose my temper is because I was never really secure and my dad took drugs, and I usually take it out on people who annoy me half to death. Anyway Ash just laughed at me and told me I was hot when I lose my temper. I, thinking that he meant the perverted way took the nearest item and whacked him with it. Turns out it was a mallet. So I bought it and whenever Ash makes me mad or his friends I whack them. It works." I explained my voice getting a little stuffy when I say anything about my dad. May's eyes widened at the part when I said my dad took drugs.

I felt hurt in my soul. It was like a little dagger just sort of stuck in your chest and had that empty stomach feel. May wrapped her arms around me and I hugged back it made me feel a little better. I had no idea hugs can make you feel that way. It made you feel like somebody cared at that moment and you wouldn't be alone. I let one single droplet of water fall from my eyes. Pull yourself together Misty, you're not a crybaby. Stand up and fight. I blinked my tears away and I smiled for May. I smiled for Dawn and I smiled for everyone. I know I'm not tough. Or smart or even beautiful but I know when to back down and let everybody shine.

"You don't have to talk about it Misty. I can't feel your pain but reach for my hand when's it held out for you. My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too" May lifted her hands to gently pat me on the back, her sapphire eyed were filled with so much emotion like Dawn was when I told her about my dad. I realized I had a true friend in May too. I won't know everything about her and become the best of friends like Dawn. But that stuff takes time and I'm willing to have May in our group. Anyway since we just met I think it's cliché but I have to admit we were definitely meant to be. May, Dawn, and I. Plus the boys I hate to admit.

They're a part too, and I guess they change my life and Dawn's completely. Even if I might have the slightest crush on Ash! I bet Dawn has one on Barry or maybe Paul? Speaking of Dawn what the heck is taking her so long?

"Thanks May. I need your cell phone number and Dawn probably needs in too" I checked my bag and pulled out my Verizon cell. That's when Dawn came out with her wondrous yet fancy outfit. Dawn had her blue hair down. She clipped two parts of her hair with a yellow pin then she connected in the back so it wouldn't get in her face. Her bangs framed her face perfectly and added with her aqua blue eyes made her seem more sophisticated. She had on a pearl necklace that sagged to her chest area. She wore a white tank top matched with a sexy black cardigan. She added a black skirt with white trim on the bottom and wore black fishnets under it.

"So how'd a think?" Dawn giggled strutting out toward us. She put her arm on one side to side like she was a model. I actually thought it was breathtaking gorgeous as always. You see, I'm the more put on a T-shirt and look pretty. Dawn is the self conscious fashion freak. She can't walk out of her house without checking her hair. She says hair is one of the essentials to self beauty. That's Dawn for you.

"Dawn, I think it's great and all but the necklace shouldn't be in there. It makes it seem overdone a little bit. The rest I think it's great. You matched up the colors well." May clucked her tongue. She focused her eyes on Dawn's outfits and you could see her words of "wisdom" were true. Now that I look at it, it's true. The necklace was definitely overdone but the rest matched what she was going for sexy yet sophisticated.

"Wow, May! You're good at this. I didn't even notice" Dawn gushed and she twirled around. She looked in the mirror looking at different angles.

"Dawn, trying to be sexy for Paul, eh? Since he's emo you decide to wear black and seduce him" I teased Dawn. Dawn immediately fired up. She pouted and sent me a glare.

"Misty come on…. I just like wearing black it just makes me feel like a spy it has nothing to do with Paul. And he's not emo! He's a Perverted emo" Dawn retorted. She reached for her purse and started to browse through it. She took out her pink iphone 4S.

"So now he's changed from an emo to a perverted  emo" I smirked some more at Dawn. I thought I could see that tiny marking of redness on her cheeks but she hid it well.

"May I need your cell number real quick" Dawn looked up from her iphone. Just then May went completely wacko.

"Crap I didn't call my mom! It's been like a hour she'll think something happened" frantically May started grabbing her gym bag and grab her cell. May held it up to her ear and Dawn and I heard the rings and then a click.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This took a while<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing and giving me advice**

**I appreciate it**

**I made a plan to update a chapter a day! I have plenty of time on my hands so tata for now!**

**Go ThunderKitty**


	4. Spirits High Mom Knows Why

**Hey It's ThunderLoveKat11! Otherwise Leaf in LeafxYellow4ever**

**Oh yeah for the Leaf and Yellow think that's our code name. So if any fanfics have Us in it we'll go with it. If it doesn't usually oldrivalshipping we'll say it. And if there's romance it'll come soon**

**Okay with that said enjoy the 4th chapter**

* * *

><p>Spirits High, Mom knows why<p>

* * *

><p>May lifted the cell to her ear. Misty and Dawn sat on the bench quietly, but the silence was interrupted with a <em>click.<em>

"Mom um it's May" May nervously said hoping her mom wouldn't explode in sobs. Caroline Maple was known for her harshness and wariness.

"May Raselle Maple! Where have you been? You worried me half to death" Caroline's exasperated voice shouted into the phone. May had to put her ear a couple of inches from it. Then May continued.

"Mom it's alright… I met some friends and we're shopping" May sweat dropped. Misty and Dawn were clueless to what Caroline said next.

"May you know to call whenever you're going somewhere for a long time" Caroline sighed at her daughters where abouts.

"I know mom, but I can't help but forget sometimes. You want to say hi to Misty and Dawn" May laughed carelessly not wanting to get in trouble. She clicked speaker and her mom's voice flowed into the room.

"Oh May honey you should know better. But I'll love to talk to your friends May" Caroline scolded May and May felt herself become smaller. Dawn and Misty introduced themselves to Mrs. Maple and May decided to introduce herself too. The friends cracked up at May's introduction.

"Oh hey mom I'm May Maple your long lost teddy bear" Caroline sighed at her daughter's silliness. At least May has friends I just hope high school isn't too harsh.

"May you should invite Misty and Dawn over sometime I got to go girls" Caroline hung up and May smiled happily to herself. She wasn't in trouble! Misty and Dawn took out their cell phones and the 3 friends exchanged their numbers.

"Well, we're back to watching Dawn and her glamorous outfits" May replied sitting down on her seat. Misty and Dawn looked at each other and grabbed May.

"I decided to buy all of the clothing I picked so we could eat. Remember your stomach May" Dawn shrugged and waved a hand over May who was daydreaming about cotton candy ice cream. Mist looked at Dawn as if she was kidding. Misty clapped her hands in front of May's face.

"May come on we're going to buy these and go eat" Misty smirked and immediately May leaped up.

"Let's go then!" May cheered loudly and proud. She grabbed her clothes and ran out to the cash register. Misty and Dawn followed their energetic friend even speed walking to catch up.

But then May ran into a wall. Wait a second it was no wall it had green emerald hair. A black turtleneck and over it a green denim jacket. And purple jeans.(Is there such a thing?)It's the one and only…..

"Drew?" May looked up at the person she ran into. Drew raised an eyebrow and held out his hand to May. Sapphire met Emerald. May lifted her hand and took Drew's. He thrusted her up and she stood unsure. But the only thing she was sure was that his eyes were beautifully emerald. Misty and Dawn saw the exchange and smirked to themselves.

"Why are you here Drew" May asked blankly staring at her flip flops. Drew flipped his hair and smirked.

"Why July, after you kicked me out. Paul and Ash decided to scare you guys but failed utterly after you bumped into me" Drew said perking an eyebrow at May's flip flops. Ash and Paul came out of their hiding spots which was just beside the entrance to the changing room. Misty and Dawn sent murderous looks at the boys. Ash shuddered and Paul stood there with no expression.

"You guys are still in Aero postal? You must like stalking us" Dawn exclaimed. She patted Ash's and Paul's backs as if saying that she felt sorry for them.

"Nah, we wouldn't do that troublesome. Just this idiot decided to wait for you guys to protect us from fan girls" Paul retorted crossing his arms and pointing to Ash.

"Why would you need our protection?" Misty asked. She blinked at the boys. The boys were capable of running for their life from fan girls.

"Because Misty, Ash and Paul didn't want you guys to get jealous" Drew smirked avoiding Ash's and Paul's glares. The girls sent clueless looks.

"Could we hurry up! We wasted enough time here! Let's buy these and eat" grumbled May. All of our favorite characters could hear a growl.

"Sheesh, November. I hope your appetite isn't as big as your stomach" Drew smirked. But May being May took it the hard way.

"Are you calling me fat!" May asked all sassily. She looked down at her stomach she saw a small bulge but nothing big enough to be stated as fat. Maybe in high school fat is considered this. May felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Drew, May is not fat" defended Dawn. Drew blinked and smirked again(How many times does he smirk?) May sighed in relief and patted her stomach.

"I wasn't saying she was fat. I was just saying she's a little flabby with a big appetite" Drew argued back. May quickly checked her stomach and gasped in horror.

"She is not" Misty said. Then again May looked back at her stomach and patted it.

"Just let it go" Ash said breaking into the fight and being the peacemaker. The girls realized how silly they were being and Drew was just being Drew. May sighed. The girls waited in line and soon bought their articles of clothing.

The girls lifted their shopping bags as they walked with the boys to Plaza Food. May gaped at the sight in front of her. The plaza was humongous. There were like 20 stores including tables. May swooned at the sight and closed her eyes. Paradise was found.

"Let's go to the smoothie shopee!" Dawn suggested. She swung her 3 bags around stuffed with clothes. Everybody shrugged.

_Our Song(Taylor Swift)_

**I was riding shotgun**

**With my hair undone**

**In the front seat of his car**

"ooo I love this song" Misty smiled as the song came on when they headed into Smoothie Tropical. The boys gave a disbelieving look at the whole place. It was like a beach except for the tables and walls. There was a juke box and some pinic tables. For the floor the carpet was sand. And the walls had some sort of vibrating thing that made it look like waves. It was EPIC!

** He had an one hand wheel on the steering wheel**

**The other on my Heart…**

"How may I help you today?" A 24 year old said in a bored tone like she done it a million times. She wore a Hawaiian shirt added with tan shorts. Her brown hair was put in a bun and her name tag read Kiara. The friends looked at the selections above and Kiara tapped her finger on the counter patiently waiting.

Strawberry-May

Mango-Misty

Blueberry-Dawn

Tropical twist-Ash

Grape-Paul

Hawaiian punch-Drew

After they paid they chose a seat on the picnic tables along with the other people who decided to have a smoothie.

**I look around turn the radio down**

**He said baby is there something wrong**

"So tomorrow's the first day of school for all of us" Ash sighed and sipped his smoothie. Everyone nodded and groaned.

"But I'm still excited though! I mean it's the _first day_ of school" May grinned and slurped her smoothie not really remembering the boys don't know about her being homeschooled.

"But it's the same as every year, the teachers act nice, and everything is all roses and introductions" Drew described and everyone shook their heads.

"Fan girls" grunted Paul not even sipping his smoothie. The boys groaned again the girls smiled to themselves.

"I still don't see why a conceited jerk like Drew has fan girls" May snorted and sipped the last of her smoothie. Drew dramatically gasped and held his chest like he was hurt.

"May…. I thought you were my friend" Drew gasped and grabbed on to May's shoulder. The girls and the boys watched curiously silently laughing.

"Drew how could you think I'm you….What? You said my name! You said my name!" May smiled in triumph. The she did the most unexpected. May turned around and gave Drew the biggest hug ever!

Duh duh duh duh duh(That's suppose to be the suspense ending lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**Yellow has a nice head.(Leaf)**

**Lol that was creepy I don't really think so**

**I hope Chapter 5 will be better**


	5. The Beginning of a Rose

**Hey guys! ThunderLoveKat11 is back!**

**And I'm ready for action**!

**Thanks for reviewing if you did! I read every single one which isn't hard**

**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did **

**sO HAVe FUN!**

May's POV

* * *

><p>"I knew you can do it, Grasshead" I cheered and wrapped my arms around his body. Misty and Ash burst into giggles and Dawn cheered me on. Paul just smirked at Drew.<p>

"A little too tight… April" Drew groaned and started squirming. I smirked at him. I had an advantage because I had a tight grip on him. Gosh that sounds perverted!

"Nah, not until you call me May" I smirked "Then I'll let you go" Drew looked so helpless there for a moment and I made a mental note to hug him more. I knew I was causing him embarrassment.

"Please, May" he whimpered and I let him go. His face was red for a minute then completely dissolved into a blank expression.

"Drew, I think you should start calling May, May" Ash stated and slurped his smoothie.

"Sure, Maybelle" Drew smirked and flicked his hair. I sighed. Drew is such a haughty(not like hot) person.

"Drew, it sort of sounds like May's a damsel in the medieval times" Misty added. Drew started gagging on his Hawaiian punch at the thought.

"Thanks Drew, how nice of you to think of me that way" I teased him playfully.

"Yeah something like that I guess" Drew muttered and put his Hawaiian punch on the table. I hoped no one was looking at me at that moment because I took some of Drew's Hawaiian punch. Thank goodness for Dawn who decided to change the subject to Paul. Needless to say, Paul does not like being the center of attention.

"Yo Paul! You in there" Dawn waved a hand at Paul playfully "You got to get in the action, Paul"

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother" Dawn mumbled at Paul who just scoffed at her.

"Come on Paul, you should open up more. All May knows about you is that you're emo all the time" Ash implied playfully. Paul glared and mumbled some words we couldn't hear.

"Paul, we didn't hear that. A little louder please" Misty said.

"I said hn" Paul glared his face like stone. Hn? What was that suppose to mean?

"What's that suppose to mean" I asked and he just said it again.

"hn" he grunted. I guess that's a friendly *hn* from him.

"Oh just leave Paul alone" Drew laughed "He is Paul" Paul shrugged.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you guys" Paul said. Everybody gave him murderous looks and a hit from the mallet.

"Woo the atmosphere just got tense" Misty said as she petted her mallet. The atmosphere was still tense.

"Hey guys I got to go its 8:00 already" Dawn said suddenly. I checked the clock in the store it was 7:58.

"Guys I need to go too" I realized I need to get home "I got to get ready for school"

"You know I can give you guys a ride" Drew said "I might as well go, my mom told me I have to meet someone"

"Sure" everybody said. I thought about it and I realized Drew didn't know where I lived.

"How big is your car, Drew?" I asked.

"A van" Drew smirked and flicked his hair "Aren't I cool?"

"Um not really…..van…that means everybody has to sit in pairs" I said. If it's a van there's the driver's seat and the seat next to it. Then behind it there are two seats. And the very back has two seats.

"I'm suggesting that you sit with Drew, May he doesn't know where you live and you can give directions" Ash suggested.

"Alright. But Dawn's house is the first stop then Paul's" Drew listed "Then Misty's and Ash"

"I'm last, right" I remarked to his list of houses. He shook his head.

"Technically I'm last, May" he said. And so began the ride home.

**Ride to home(conversation)**

_**May- You have a green car? (disbelieving look)**_

_**Drew-Un huh**_

_**May-hahaahhaha that's a funny looking car. It's the color of grass like your hair**_

_**Drew-Don't diss the hair**_

_**Dawn-She just did**_

_**(Everybody walks into the car and gets buckled in)**_

_**Dawn-eek Paul touched me**_

_**Paul-Troublesome. I. Did. Not. Touch. You.**_

_**Dawn-oh yes you did boy**_

_**May-Is he touching you now?**_

_**Dawn-No**_

_**Misty-Then shut up**_

_**Dawn-Fine**_

_**Paul-Troublesome (smirks and touches Dawn's arm)**_

_**Dawn-Eek Pervert**_

_**Misty-Kyahh(Mallet being used)**_

_**Ash-I don't think he deserved that Mist (sweat dropping)**_

_**Misty-nyah he was getting on my nerves**_

_**Ash-It's alright Misty, just breathe and be Happy**_

_**Misty-What that's supposed to mean?**_

_**Dawn-He's telling you to relax idiot**_

_**Misty-I thought you were my friend**_

_**Dawn-I was just joking (giggles)**_

_**Paul-…..(sleeping*knocked out*)**_

_**Ash-Well what Dawn said is what I meant (Misty gives him a weird look)**_

_**Misty-I relax**_

_**Ash-Not you, the mallet (Misty sweat drops)**_

_**Misty-That really didn't make sense**_

_**Dawn-Does Ash make sense?**_

_**Paul-(snores) nooooooo**_

_**Ash-I thought Paul was knocked out**_

_**Dawn-Oh it's his phone. What a weird ringtone(takes phone out of Paul's pocket)**_

_**Dawn-Hello?**_

_**Reggie-A girl? (Paul's older brother)**_

_**Dawn-yeah who are you?**_

_**Reggie-Maylene! Paul has a girlfriend! (Dawn sweat drops)**_

_**Reggie-I'm Reggie Paul's older brother who are you?**_

_**Dawn-Hey Reggie I'm Dawn Berlitz. So Emo's your brother?**_

_**Reggie-Yeah everybody thinks of him that way even his own girlfriend**_

_**Dawn-His girlfriend?**_

_**Reggie-Yea, you…Kids these days**_

_**Dawn-I'M NOT PAUL'S GIRLFRIEND!**_

_**Misty-Dawn who the heck are you talking to?**_

_**Drew-(snickers)**_

_**May-Don't kill each other**_

_**Reggie-Oh I thought you were, where is Paul anyway**_

_**Dawn-Ummm he's sleeping eheheeehehe (Looks at Paul who currently is still knocked out)**_

_**Reggie-Oh okay tell him to come home soon, bye**_

_**Dawn-Bye(Puts phone back in Paul's pocket)**_

_**Ash-aahahahahhaha you would make a good girlfriend for Paul, Dawn**_

_**Drew-You would. Oh, I see your house**_

_**May-Drew's that's not a house that's a mansion(looks out window and pushes her face into it)**_

_**Dawn-Oh that means I got to go! Bye darlings I'll text ya (air kisses everybody goodbye and goes out the car.**_

_**Ash-How'd Dawn get my number?**_

_**Paul-I don't think Dawn meant us**_

_**Ash-good because I wouldn't want to get in her texting frenzys**_

_**May-Hey Paul you just missed the drama**_

_**Paul-No I heard all of it**_

_**Drew-Really? How much**_

_**Paul-I heard the phone call**_

_**Everybody except Paul-Oh(silence)**_

_**Ash-Cheese!**_

_**Misty-What the hell!**_

_**Ash-Hey! If there's awkward silence you yell something random**_

_**May-Really?**_

_**Ash-Really**_

_**May-Silence! (silence)**_

_**May-GrassHead**_

_**Drew-What? (Looks at May)**_

_**May-Look back at the road! I was just saying something random**_

_**Misty-That wasn't awkward silence May**_

_**May-I don't care!**_

_**Drew-Paul there's your stop**_

_**Paul-About time! My ears hurt(murderous glares from Misty and May)**_

_**(Paul's house is painted purple like his hair *lol* And just looked like an average house Use your imagination, the house has to be purple though*)**_

_**Drew-Say hi to Reggie for me**_

_**Paul-whatever(Paul leaves)**_

_**May- Let's play the I spy game**_

_**Everybody-Sure**_

_**May-I spy with my little eye something green**_

_**Drew-my hair?**_

_**May-no**_

_**Ash-the grass?**_

_**Misty- Drew's eyes**_

_**May- no, no, and no**_

_**After a few minutes of guessing**_

_**Ash-this stinkin car doesn't have anything green**_

_**May-yes**_

_**Misty and Drew-What!**_

_**May-the car is green**_

_**Ash-I win!**_

_**Drew-But you go (Ash's house in the anime)**_

_**Ash-Oh Misty, play for me**_

_**Misty-Bye Ash**_

_**May and Drew-Bye (Ash waves)**_

_**Misty-I spy with my little eye something blue**_

_**(The game went on until they arrived at Mist's house)**_

_**Misty-*sighs* my sisters**_

_**May-what?**_

_**Misty-They're having another night show**_

_**Drew-Again? Underwater ballet?**_

_**Misty-yep**_

_**May-Really? Are they famous?**_

_**Misty-Yes the Sensational sisters. Well I got to go**_

_**May-Why isn't Misty in the underwater ballet?**_

_**Drew-Well it's because misty is sort of the odd duckling. She doesn't really want to be in shows and wear makeup like her sisters. If she did she would be quite popular in school**_

_**May-(No wonder Misty is stressed)**_

_**Drew-So where do you live?**_

_**May-Grande drive **__(I forgot to tell you but they live in Evergrande City, it's such a flowery place)_

_**Drew-What a coincidence, I live there too**_

_**May-Great I'm stuck with the Grasshead**_

_**May-Do you know anyone in our neighborhood who has rose underwear (Looks at Drew)**_

_**Drew-Ummm where did you see that? (a slight red on Drew's cheeks)**_

_**May-Well my window buddy had his curtains opened and I saw a wardrobe with the rose underwear sticking out. You see I'm thinking it's a guy. But a guy who has rose underwear that's just hilarious**_

_**Drew-You're my neighbor! **_

_**May-You have rose underwear! (Drew flushes)**_

_**Drew-Guess I don't need to meet you**_

_**May-I don't need to meet you either**_

_**Drew-Oh, come on! We're window buddies we should be nicer to each other**_

_**May-fine, but you started it**_

_**Drew-Well I'm sorry**_

_**May-Thanks Drew, you can be nice**_

_**Drew-Thanks I keep my personality open**_

_**May-Sometimes**_

_**Drew-What?**_

_**May-You can be nice sometimes**_

_**Drew-Oh great (Drives into driveway)**_

I looked at Drew's house. It was a fairly nice house with a garden in front.

"Drew! You have to meet the Maples next door_" _Mrs. Hayden ran out as soon as I got out of Drew's car.

"I heard they got a girl your age, Drew. And I'm pretty sure she won't go all fan girly on you" Mrs. Hayden continued "And Caroline Maple is so nice, I'm glad to have a neighbor like that" Drew rolled his eyes at his mother who I found really interesting. She had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and jade eyes. She wore a red T-shirt and black pants.

"Um Miss Hayden. I'm Caroline's daughter, May. I already met Drew I guess" I introduced myself to her and she laughed to herself in glee.

"See Drew! She's no fan girl. Mommy is always right" Mrs. Hayden laughed at her son and Drew sulked. Ha, Drew's mom is funny!

"Oh how rude I am! My name is Janice Drew's mother, it's a pleasure to have you come to our neighborhood" She smiled. I think I was going to like Drew's mom.

"May? Oh I see you met Drew" my mom walked over to Drew's house and smiled at Janice.

"Drew, say hi to Mrs. Maple" Mrs. Hayden nudged her son to be polite. I literally laughed at what Mrs. Hayden made Drew do.

"Hello Mrs. Maple, such a pleasure to meet you" Drew kissed my mom's hand and I erupted into laughter.

"What a charming boy you raised, Janice" giggled mom and she and Janice went into a big conversation.

"Stop laughing at me May" Drew glared at me and wiped his mouth. I laughed even louder at him.

"Drew. You. Crack. Me. Up." I giggled. Drew sighed and took out a rose from a bush.

"For you" he replied giving me a red thornless rose. It was beautiful and I immediately stopped laughing. I fingered its stem.

"Thank you Drew" I smiled a genuine smile at him. Drew's cheek turned a reddish color but he just coughed.

"Don't get any ideas May. I only did that to shut you up" Drew said. And immediately I was offended.

"Excuse me" but then Drew was already off heading into his house. I looked at his disappearing figure and smiled to myself. I'll see more of him.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I rushed a little bit but I just wanted to get to the plot sooner.<strong>

**Who's your favorite character so far?**

**Please tell me!**

**Okay well I'm working on my next chapter!**


	6. Who will I be

**_Sorry if I didn't update this chapter quicker_**

**_I just sort of read this really good book_**

**_I'm planning on writing another story it just inspired me_**

**_Honestly I didn't know what to do with this chapter just that it sort of leads to the point of the story_**

**_I hope you enjoy, because I'm not really feeling that good today after I just gave up on the guy who I liked. But oh well please read and enjoy_**

**Who will I be (Demi Lovato) May's morning**

* * *

><p><strong>Woah….<strong>

I woke up slamming my hand on the alarm clock which read 6:00. I groaned and trudged up to my bathroom. Point one for alarm.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah….**

I turned the knobs of the sink and held my beautifly toothbrush as I brushed my teeth. I quickly spat in the porcelain sink and splashed water onto my face. This is my first time my face will ever come in contact with my school.

**How to choose**

**Who to be**

I opened the closet marble door and took out a few choices of clothing. First day means good impression. And for me, to grasp the meaning of reality. Whatever that is?

**Well, let's see**

**There are so many choices now**

I closed the ruby crimson curtains gently trying not to yank. Who knows what Drew could be seeing? Boys are such perverts I've heard. I twirled around in my room and put on a red and white checkerboard skirt. I topped it with a white tank top and a red jacket. Hmmm, I added a raspberry beret. (Beatles) Too matchy I decided.

**Play guitar, be a movie star**

**In my head a voice says**

Next up out of May Maple's wonderful closet of wonders is skinny jeans with a fuzzy emerald sweater. I tried it out and looked in my body mirror. Too casual for the first day of school.

**Why not, try everything**

I decided to let my boldness shine and tried on an outfit meant for hippies. Yuck that didn't look good.

**Why stop, reach for any dream**

I flopped down on my bed. Why is picking an outfit for school so hard! I nearly pulled out my hair in exasperation. Suddenly I heard a ping on my window so I opened the curtains. Drew's smiled at me and yelled over.

"Are you ready?" I shook my head and held both my thumbs down. He sighed and took out a giant piece of paper and marker. He held it up so I could see what he wrote. In big green letters he printed **Why not?**

**I can rock, cause it's my life**

**And now's the time **

I grabbed a sketchbook and took out a red marker and neatly printed **Outfit**. I held it and put it up to my face. He smirked and scribbled something. **Wear that red preppy outfit you got in the mall**

**Who will I be**

**It's up to me**

I went over and grabbed the red preppy outfit I picked at the mall. I put it back on and brushed my hair so now it looked like it was silky chestnut smooth. I added a rose headband. Drew sat on his chair he put close to the window. I came back out and looked at him. He gave me a thumbs up and my cheeks started to catch on fire. He sure has good taste. **Do you want to me to drive you to school?**

**All the never ending possibilities**

I bit my lip, thinking about the pros and cons. Pro I get to have a clean ride. Con is Drew. But that's not a very bad con. Pro I can arrive in style. Con I'll be ripped to shreds by fan girls. I decided to go with Drew and his grass car. **Sure**

His face lit up after that and he wrote scribbled something. **Meet you at 7:20**

**That I can see**

**There's nothing I can't do….**

I checked the clock 6:42. I shook my head nonchalantly. I walked over to my red table stand where I put up a vase. One thorn less red rose lay there in all its glory. I bent down and breathed deeply. Give me the chance to know you Drew.

**Who will I be**

**Yes I believe**

**I get to make my future what I want to**

**If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me**

**Who will I be**

I smiled to myself and ran down the stairs toward breakfast. This is who I will be today, a girl with style.

Dawn's morning

**Yeah, Yeah**

I yawned and extended my arms to the ceiling of my room. I rung my bell and the maid came tumbling in.

"Yes, Miss Berlitz" the maid asked nervously. I smiled warmly at her and she calmed down for a second.

"Could you get please get my breakfast ready?" I asked her politely and she gave a nod and ran out.

**If I decide,**

**I'm the girl to change the world**

**I can do it anytime**

A start to an excellent school year! I walked over to my beauty table and mirror. Eek my hair! I immediately brushed my turquoise hair to its natural straightness. Beautiful hair is one step to self beauty and self confidence. I then continued to my makeup. A light dash of mascara, a dab of pink blush, and shiny strawberry flavored lip gloss. Simple yet pretty for the first day of school.

**Opportunity in front of me**

**And the choice is all mine**

I walked into my walk in closet filled with clothingI bought. And I looked through the countless piles. I grabbed my black dressy shirt.(Dawn's outfit in the anime) And I added a pink skirt. Perfect, classy yet sophisticated.

**Why not, try everything**

**Why stop, reach for any dream**

"Miss Berlitz, your breakfast" the maid appeared and curtsied holding a tray of bacon and scrambled eggs. I drooled at the sight.

"You may go" I grinned flashing my pearl whites. Ahh carbs, good for your body. I grabbed my tray and sat down on my bed. Nice! Food in bed.

**I can rock, cuz it's my life**

**And now's the time**

Did you know my homeroom teacher, Mr. Brawly used to go to Ever Grande Champion middle high school? He was the Bomb! I've heard from some higher ups. Most officially Solidad, Zoey, and Tracy the popular 12th graders. They're the role models of everybody in the 10th grade. Unlike Brianna's posse they are talented and have dept. I could hardly wait! 10th grade, Dawn Berlitz is coming your way!

**Who will I be**

**It's up to me**

**All the never ending possibilities**

I swung my bag over my shoulder and put on my sunglasses. I walked toward my car and unlocked it. School time.

**Misty's morning**

"Like Misty, we need you" Lilly Waterflower continued to urge me. I hate being the baby of the family.

"Come on Mist, we really would like, like you to do it this year" Violet begged giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and put my head on the wooden table.

"Why can't you guys host it this year for me" I mumbled at my sisters who were busy giggling. I sighed. They never do listen do they?

"Mist, like what planet have you been on, you have to host the annual town dance" Daisy took a disapproving glance at me. I really wasn't in the mood especially since my sisters woke me up at like 5:00 to discuss matters. I really would be happy if my sisters respected who I am and where I stand in my family. Still Dad is no longer needed. Mom decided to disappear on her journey to Antarctica and my sisters…..they would never understand. I felt so left out in my family, I felt like I wasn't good enough for them. I look nothing like my glamorous sisters. Lilly

had red gorgeous long hair that flowed to her back stopping directly in the middle. Violet had dark blue hair that was tied in a bun she was always the calculating one but still had a sense of southern belle in her. Daisy the oldest was the mother to us all she had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a daisy in her hair. Me, I felt the most left out I never really was a sensation sister.

"Fine, but my friends are helping" I sighed once more giving up to my sisters. They cheered and clapped hands.

"I always knew our baby sister would give in" Lilly smiled and snuck mischievous at me. Talk about the whole baby thing again! Argh, no body gets on my nerves like that. I gripped my fists and practically exploded.

"I'm not your Baby anything I only said yes because you really need my help this year" I twitched my eyebrows at my sisters who just smirked like it was nothing at all. Talk about a pain in the neck. I grabbed my handbag and ran out of the house toward school. Needless to say I did not look back.

May's POV (Usually it would be her, she's the MAIN character)

There's three things you should know about riding in a car with a grasshead.

1. Don't bring anything embarrassing in the car. Grasshead and his sources?

2. Look attractive in the car (I'm not saying to impress Grasshead)

3. Run away from him as soon as destination has arrived

The third reason is absolutely true if you don't want all the fan girls swarming over to Drew's car. Meaning that his car is really noticeable. As soon as he parked and I saw the swarm or girls heading our way I thanked him and busted out the door(no damage) and ran toward Misty and Dawn who were standing next to the school. The school was practically like a book. Open and readable. Everybody was separated into groups the nerds, the dorks, the jocks, and no doubt the populars.

"Hey May, I heard you caught a ride with Drew. So what happened last night" smirked Dawn mischievously.

"Is this normal for regular teenage girls?" I raised an eyebrow sarcastically. Misty nodded but her eyes were dull.

"Misty, what happened?" Dawn asked looking at Misty worriedly. Misty shook her head and looked at us.

"I'm in charge of the annual dance my sisters are busy this year" Misty said quietly, her eyes focused on the ground. The annual dance? Dawn seem to bubble up with excitement.

"Really, Mist? We're helping right?" Dawn squealed. Everybody around us stopped and stared.

"Yeah, but we need a date. We can't do it this year without a date" Misty groaned. Currently we were walking down the hallway. I checked my paper for the 20th time that day. Locker number 429.

"Mist, that's not the worst thing in the world. We can always ask the boys" Dawn smiled again.

"The boys? No way am I asking them!" I said defensively. I'm not going to ask some boys to the dance. Way too embarrassing!

"I have to agree with May" Misty frowned and Dawn drooped. Locker number 420 arrived.

"Oh fine, but still Misty we just have to get a date" Dawn pouted "We don't have to ask and come on we've been to the annual dance many times"

"Yeah, but never with a date. Stupid sisters who came up with that idea" Misty glared no where. We stopped Misty went to locker number 422 and Dawn customized her locker which was 438. Okay,I was literally confused. I double checked my locker twice, sure enough a guy with white hair stood next to it.

"Hey, are you new here? My name's Brendan by the way" Brendan smiled flashing perfect teeth. His hair sort of stood out. It's white for goodness sakes. Brendan was muscular sort of like the boys. He had on a jacket like footballers do. A jock was my locker buddy.

"Hi, um I'm May. May Maple" I stood awkwardly waiting for the moment to past. Creepy he was staring at me. I waved a hand over his face.

"Oh sorry May. Nice to have you here at Evergrande Champion High" He nodded at me and took his hand out in a cute way. Gosh, I go to school for the first time and all I think about is boys.

"Yeah, could you move, I need to get to my locker" I said nervously my face started to turn red. I'm really not use to talking to boys. He laughed and slid to the side. I stumbled on my way into the locker space. Brendan caught me and again my face began to turn red.

"Hey new girl" Brianna sneered "Drew is mine so back off" Brianna appeared so suddenly I fell on my butt. Brendan mouthed sorry, and I was like no problem.

"Why, is Drew yours?" I asked diligently. Who was she kidding?

"Mayl, you see Drew is the most popular guy in the school along with Ash and Paul" Brendan started but earned a glare from Brianna.

"Because, I Brianna and along with Melody and Ursula are the most popular in the school. It would make sense" Brianna stomped. I noticed that the girl that looked like a model nod at the name recognition of Melody. Ursula was the curly haired one. Great, trouble in paradise. I opened my locker and completely ignored them. I grabbed my schedule and closed the locker. Brendan, Brianna and her posse gaped at me.

"Brianna, not everybody likes Drew okay! I'm just new and I'm planning on making friends not enemies so please don't think I have anything against you" I nodded off and headed toward Misty's locker.

"I'm guess I'm sorry. But just remember" Brianna murmered at me and her posse disappeared.

"Guess they never stop" Misty sighed "Besides you did good May" I smiled sheepishly.

"I just hate them so much, especially Ursula! She keeps on butting into my business" Dawn muttered and we headed into our separate classes. I wish my friends were there that day when I did something I'll regret. Just maybe cry about it someday, but I can't stop that. But never in my years have I thought I ruined it the moment it came out. As I stepped in front of the class it happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I seriously hate hoenshipping so don't think it's going to be about May and Brendan<strong>_

**_Brendan is here to make drama worse..._**

**_There will be romanticness but Drew will save the day_**

**_Anyway Bye!_**

**_I'll update soon_**


	7. Enter Iris Drayden

**ThunderLoveKat11 is here!**

**I seriously think this chapter is horrible for some reason, I think I tried too hard! But oh well! I'll try to get better!**

**Anyway I'm planning on doing something special soon!**

**Oh yeah my last chapter according to my friend was disappointing so I'm pretty sure this one might be. I honestly don't know?**

**So plz review and now read and get a piece of my "too hard" writing**

* * *

><p>Oh. My. Gosh. I'm going to die! I scanned the crowd of teenagers each with their own stares. I swear I saw a familiar green flick of a hair. I paused to look at the crowd again but Mr. Triola smiled at me and led me in front of the class I shriveled from the students' long gazes. I gulped, and prepared to introduce myself to a class of students.<p>

"Class, today we have a new student enrolling in Evergrande Champion High School" Mr. Triola said cheerfully leaving me to face the crowd of endless stares.

"Umm, I'm M-May Maple….. N-nice to meet you" my voice cracked as I introduced myself. Saying I was nervous was an understatement. But at that moment some students smiled at me, which was reassuring I guess.

"May, where are you from?" a girl with long dark purple hair and tan skin raised her hand. I blinked at her and I forced my lips to stop trembling.

"Petalburg" I replied hoping my voice wasn't to squeaky. I subconsciously twisted my chestnut hair on my finger.

"Okay class, you can ask May later. We need to get our schedules. May, why don't you sit with Iris" Mr. Triola pointed to the purpled hair girl who raised her hand. I kept my head down low as I walked through the embarrassing silence.

"Hey May! I'm Iris Drayden glad to have you this year" Iris smiled at me and I took the desk next to her. Everybody still stared at me. But Mr. Triola noticed and made a shooing motion to the students.

"That was embarrassing" I whispered to Iris who nodded understanding. Iris had really tan skin and seemed like the girls who lived in the trees. You know natural eco friendly people who could survive without electronics.

"I know, right. But you're going to love Mr. Triola. He is one of the best teachers in 10th grade" Iris chirped. I smiled at the reassurance.

"So do you by any chance know Misty and Dawn?" I asked her. Iris Drayden seemed friendly and fun, but nothing compared to the peculiar expression she gave me.

"Yeah, but not very much. I heard that they were snobs. Dawn Berlitz is rich and Misty is a sensational sister. That's what Brianna and her posse said but they can be very over dramatic" She shrugged. Misty and Dawn weren't snobs. Looks like Brianna and her posse are very argh frustrating.

"They're not like that! Misty and Dawn were the first friends I ever had" I stared her dead straight in the eye. She looked at me and we had the understanding between each other. Somehow?

"What am I doing? Judging somebody by first appearance? Don't worry May. Brianna and her posse exaggerate things a little too much here" Iris grinned brushing her hair away from her eyes. Seriously Brianna and her posse do exaggerate. Well at least to me! She's been bullying me and my friends the day I met her.

"Yeah, Dawn and Misty really are something, you should meet them" I told her watching Mr. Triola pass out our schedules. I scanned the crowd again, this time I overheard a disgusting comment that I really didn't want to hear. A girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail giggled with her other cheerleader friends. And I think I heard her whisper that Mr. Triola was hot. My ears must have been shut off. Because Mr. Triola is about 40 years old and is like bald. Definitely not Date material for 16 year old girls.

"I think those girls just said Mr. Triola is hot" I rolled my eyes and Iris gave me you're-kidding-look. I had to stifle a giggle at the thought.

"You mean Maddie? She's the cheerleader captain" Iris informed me. Maddie suited the blonde.

"Well I guess she's interested in older men" I smirked at my joke. Iris burst in giggles and Maddie turned around for a second but shook off the feeling that she was being talked about.

Soon Mr. Triola appeared at our desk and handed our schedules to us.

"Hey! I got Mr. Maloney for family living!" Iris squealed and continued glancing down at her schedule and watch. I sweat dropped at her, moving my head to where she moved her head. Which pretty much looked like left right, left right, and so on. I stopped to look at my paper

* * *

><p><strong>May's schedule<strong>

Student Name-Maple, May

Student ID-331 800 4722

Homeroom/Advisory-609

Grade-10

Locker #-429

Year of Graduation-2014

Day B1A B1B B2A B2B B3A B3B B4A B4B HR

**D1 PsyEd Tech Ed Language Arts Math Lunch Science Social Studies . Miss Karns Mr. Moates Mrs. Wilkinson Mr. Triola Mrs. B Mrs. P . ****R-Gym R-814 R-607 R-608 R-604 R-609**

**D2 Fam. living Fam Living Language Arts Math Lunch Science Social Studies . Mr. Maloney Mrs. D Mrs. Wilkinson Mr. Triola Mrs. B **** Mrs. P . R-406 R-407 R-607 R-608 R-604 R-609****e**

* * *

><p>Great I have gym on Day 1. Iris peeked over my shoulder looking at my schedule, I could tell because I could hear her excited breath.<p>

"May! We have Day 2 together!" Iris smiled and took my hands as she jumped up and down.

"Iris, for some reason you remind me of Dawn with your hyperness" I giggled between my closed lips. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"It's the first day of school for goodness sakes! I'm already taking a liking Dawn for hyperness" Iris tapped her chin and I couldn't help but think of Dawn, Misty, Iris, and I. It seemed perfect, but only like a 1000 light years away.

"So…. We have most of our classes together?" I asked looking at her schedule which looked similar to mine. We had all of Day 2 together but on Day 1 we had different exploratories.

"You may have the last 5 minutes of class to talk" Mr. Triola smiled to the class, and sat at his teacher desk. Iris grinned.

"Isn't he an awesome teacher already?" She cheered.

"He just told us to talk for the last 5minutes of class. Is that something awesome?" I asked curiously hoping it didn't sound retarded. But Iris took it sarcastically.

"Well yeah that's pretty epic according to Maddie" Iris giggled at our inside joke. I nodded my head slightly.

"Hey May? Can I have your phone number? We should hang out together, sometime" Iris smiled brightly at me and took out a pencil.

"Sure Iris. I'll like that. It's 528 5566"(**ThunderLoveKat11-convienently I thought it was a boy's number I found in the yellow pages! Lol I'm a stalker plz don't try calling this number though**) I repeated for her, which she scribbled on her schedule. She gave me a thumbs up when she finished. I relaxed in my seat not really noticing Maddie turn round in her seat.

"Hey May do you by any chance go to The PetalBurgh Boarding school?" Maddie asked standing up with the cheerleaders.

"Yeah! I've heard the richest students go there because they live in PetalBurgh" a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair, joined in the mob who was already crowding around me.

"Yeah, I've heard they're really smart and hoard the hottest guys and girls from around" this time a boy with spiky brown hair joined. Pretty soon a mob of questions were thrown at me. But the questions were directed toward me and I did in fact know that there was a Petalburgh Boarding School. But that's the embarrassing part. My parents didn't have the money to get me in ANY school. My dad works at a convenient store and my mom is a school nurse in a poorer district. I pretty much what you could call kind of poor.

"I go there!" the words just slipped out of my mouth before I could take it back. And all of a sudden I was surrounded by new admiration. I was about to take it back but before I could do anything. The bell rung. Talk about being not-saved-by-the bell. Everybody stormed out of the class except Iris and I as we headed out the classroom, I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was sliding toward my stomach. I lied...

* * *

><p><strong>See what I mean in my chapter? Thanks for reading if you read.<strong>

**The schedule is sort of hard to read but you don't really need to know what the character's schedules are because I'll tell you where they're going in the chapter.**

**Okay I decided to put a question up for every chapter so you can answer in reviews.**

**How would you describes May's personality in this story?**

**Okay I'll put up the next chapter soon... and I hope it will be less disappointing.**

**No need to worry!**


	8. A Diamond in a Rough

**ThunderLoveKat11 is here again!**

**U should really check out my shared account with my friend**

**LeafxYellow4ever**

**She's an amazing writer and you should really read The Pandemic**

**It's epic! Well hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>A Diamond in a Rough<strong>

Dawn POV

Blah! Look at Ursula go, she's practically throwing herself onto Paul. Ugh, just look away Dawn just look away… I clenched my fists. My insides were boiling. But I was still thinking about Paul Shingi. Why does Paul treat me the worst?

"Dawn, stop steaming at Ursula" Misty grabbed my ears "You know this is exactly what she wants you to do" I sighed, by now my ears were throbbing red. Misty was right.

"But Misty! Ursula just makes me ugh" I growled under my breath. This wasn't me I know, but I'm not always the sweet girl you know. But things are not what it seems. I've learn from experience.

"Dawn, just ignore her. Think about May. Wonder how her first day got?" Misty patted my back. Misty is right, like always. May…isn't this her first day of school like literally? Oh my gosh, I feel so bad. Wonder how she's handling the nosy cheerleaders?

"Troublesome…I'm sitting with you" Paul shoved Ursula off and walked over to where Misty and I sat.

"Nice to see you join us, Emo" I forced a smile on my face hoping I didn't seem jealous. I'm not jealous of Ursula or anything I just don't want the wrong person to get the wrong idea.

"Glad to be here" Paul's voice was sarcastic all the way. He sat down and started scowling at me and Misty.

"Well at least Ursula isn't bothering you anymore, Paul" Misty smirked "Or I would need to use my mallet" I giggled at that thought. Paul grunted and his face lightened at bit.

"So where's May?" Drew asked walking toward us. Drew had his hands in his pockets and had a calm smile on his face. That's when I remembered the attraction Drew had with May last night. Heh, perfect time to ask what happen last night.

"Sooo Drew…what exactly did happen between you and May last night" I put both my hands on the desk. Eye contact and slyness were two perfect things to use to make somebody tell the truth. In my case to get Drew start flushing. Which doesn't happen often since he is pretty much the heartthrob in school. Drewy is going down!

"My question first" Drew smirked. I was never more disappointed than that moment. I'm not letting Drew break his May's heart. I bet he was trying to make May fall for him. That smug little green bug!

"May's in class, idiot" Paul mumbled "About time you got here, Drew"

"Well duh! What class is she in" Drew raised an eyebrow at Paul and took the desk next to him.

"You have to ask her that" Misty scoffed at him "Why do you ask Drew?"

"I totally bet something happened between him and May last night! Because when does, Drew let a girl ride in his car to school" I burst out. I am desperate to make my statement true. I am Dawn Berlitz, aren't I?

"I hate to agree" Paul smirked "But Dawn HAS a point, grasshead" he crossed his arms. That maybe was one of the moments that Paul seemed very cool and agreeing.

"What is it? Call Drew, Grasshead Day? Come on guys! She's my neighbor, sheesh" Drew sighed putting his hands in front of his face.

"Neighbor? And why do you want to know what class she has?" I pointed out. I smiled to myself. I was getting onto something here.

"Drew, you're not fooling anybody here" Misty joined "Plus, I could use my mallet"

"Uh I- i- i-I" Drew stuttered. I rolled my eyes Drew was taking this matter way longer than its suppose to.

"Drew! Just say it" I urged him and just when I got my point across. The bell rung, and Drew ran out. Drew was saved by the bell.

Misty's POV

Something was definitely up with Drew. I just wish he would've said it before the bell rung. Oh well, the moment will be missed. I grabbed my schedule and hurried through the stampede of students. Dawn was laughing with me and sliding through the spaces. I immediately spotted my locker and May.

"May! May! How was your day?" I yelled through the crowd. May turned around and I saw the grave expression on her face. Beside May was Iris Drayden I think? I don't know her very much, though.

"May doesn't look so good, wonder what happen?" Dawn faced me. Her face had a worried look. I honestly don't know how your first class can make you feel so bad? But I'm clueless about a bunch of other things too.

"May, are you okay?" Iris asked, and she grabbed something out of her locker. Well, what do you know? Iris and May had their lockers next to each other.

"Yeah, thanks Iris" May said her face still pale. She grabbed her books. I didn't need to go to my locker since I had my stuff with me so Dawn and I headed up to May.

"May? Is something up? Your face is really pale" I asked, closer to her now. May nodded and mouthed the words _later_. Dawn caught it and nodded.

"Well guys we better get to class!" Iris grinned cheerfully "I'm Iris by the way. Nice to meet you Dawn and Misty. May told me a **lot** about you" May has? I looked at Iris studying her if she was any threat.

"Misty. I'm not part of any fan girls… I'm not a threat" Iris spoke as if reading my mind "Not bad, aren't I?" I was shocked Iris was sneaky. Very sneaky. A good ability to have but I have to admit Iris didn't seem like a threat. But looks can be deceiving.

"Well let's go! I have gym next!" Dawn smiled brightly. Dawn always take things brightly and optimistically. I checked my schedule I had gym too!

"Me too" Iris and I squealed at the same time. "Jinx" Iris and I repeated. "You owe me a soda" Iris smirked. Oh crap Iris was good. I look at May, she still had a little white on her face and didn't seem that cheerful.

"Um Me three, I guess" May muttered and she followed us to the gym stadium. The hallway which was once crowded seem empty now. That's when the bell starting ringing. RUN!

Iris's POV

So far things were good between the girls.(May, Misty, and Dawn) I could see why Brianna, Melody, and Ursula were so jealous. They were flawless but they don't notice it yet. And that's my job to add that one drop of Drama. I barely escaped Misty's suspicions though. She was the one in the group that looked over them. But what if I was added in this mix? Things we'll start to get interesting…. To me, there's no friends, just family. Friends never last. I've known from experience, but I also did notice that something was bothering May.

Was it something I said? I hope not I can't fail this mission! I will not.

"Girls, you're late! But since this is the first day I'll let you off. No exceptions, ladies" Miss Karns scolded. I had to admit running through the crowd with the girls was fun.

"Yes, Miss Karns" we groaned in sync. Miss Karns was satisfied and walked off. Teachers, are soo easy to predict. Sources has not told me otherwise. And that's exactly how you lie flawlessly. If you put your efforts to one thing you can be somebody you're not. I shook my head and paid attention to what the girls were talking about.

"Today, class since it's your first day I decided we should play dodgeball" Miss Karns said cheerfully to the students. She held a dodge ball in her hands.

"Any suggestions?" She asked "Yes Dawn!" I perked my ears a little to hear it. Dodge ball was not really my sport but whatever.

"Pop-up!" Dawn smiled at her spotlight, and Miss Karns nodded. Dawn sat back down with the rest of the students.

"Anybody else?" Miss Karns asked once more. When all the suggestions have been asked the class agreed on Pop-up.

"So exciting" Misty grinned "So Iris? Alliance?" I nodded and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I put on my game face and took a dodgeball.

"No hitting on a head, class! Begin" Miss Karns shouted and the whole class went crazy. Dodgeballs were thrown and tossed.

"I better get Grasshead!" May instantly turned around with a smirk. May's face was not pale anymore it was different? More fierce and more stubborn. Nothing like the Nervous wreck like she was in class? This'll be harder than I thought. Who is May really?

The Dodge Balls POV(LOL)

A girl with red hair and a very hard grip clenched me. Ohhh how exciting! She's throwing me at a boy. Actually a raven hair boy with a hat. Wow he has good reflexes, he just caught me and is coming for the Redhead.

"You can't get me Ashy boy" the redhead teased him and starting grabbing more dodge balls.

"Mist, is that really all you have?" Ashy boy smirked and raised me into the air. I, being a blue dodge ball with amazing accuracy. I was behind his back now, obviously he was hiding me.

"You'll never get me" a blunette screamed with laughter and ran. A purple hair dud was smirking and chased the blunette. All around me dodge balls were thrown. Ashy boy still held me and with one good aimed toss he hit the redhead down.

"Oh, Ash! I'll get you back" Mist shouted. "Never mind!" she quickly shouted. A purple haired girl in a ponytail hit Ash just after Mist was hit.

"Nice Iris!" grinned Mist and she stood up. "No problem Misty" Iris shrugged "Sorry… Ashy boy is it?"

"Nooooo! It's Ash" Ash scoffed and sat down. "Sorry Ashy Boy" Iris smirked and patted his head. Then she was gone. I sat in the midst of students stomping.

"Well Drew, will not be expecting an assault" a chestnut brown haired girl in pigtails lifted me up. She held me up to her face and whispered to me "Come on Ball! Show me your accuracy"

I'm happy! Dodgeballs everywhere wanted to prove they can play hard. Well here comes my chance! A boy with emerald green hair strolled along. He had his back alert at all times and I knew he would be a hard one. Balls need to be thrown and show people what they're made of(LOL I just thought it would be funny if a dodge ball did something like this..Gosh I'm such a pervert!)

"Drew, want to from an alliance?" a girl shifted on her feet. She was an ordinary girl with blonde locks. She looked pretty ordinary and pretty.

"Uh sure Lynn" Drew mumbled and looked around. Dawn was coming up behind him with a dodgeball in hand. Uh oh!

"You thought you could sneak up behind me Dawn? Well thank again" Drew grinned and turned around. But according to the chestnut hair girl everything was according to plan. And with one strike I was hurled through the air and landed right smack into the back of Grassheads head.

"Ow"

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd u think? I hope it's a little better! It's sooo hard to write a really good chapter peeps would like!<strong>

**So my question for today is...**

**Did you like the randomness in the dodge ball's POV?**

**I honestly have no clue whatsoever for dodge balls.**

**I'm thinking of having May grow into her character because I'm not use to working with May's personality!**

**I hoped you enjoyed! ThunderKitty will rescue you!**


	9. xxA Secret To Holdxx

**ThunderLoveKat11**

**Okay, okay I know this isn't my best effort but this took a long time to type...**

**So if May's character is out of character blame me and my hectic things on mind...but like I said I'll try to make May grow in her character (Extremely hard because I don't want to make her sound so fake in this fanfic)**

**Okay maybe some parts are a little strange and cliche but everything in my mind is cliche. I'm betting this is my almost effort to May.**

**Oh yeah I read a review about Brendan. I do like Sapphire and Ruby! They're like two different people but look similar. Maybe they could be their long lost twins?**

**Thanks peeps!**

* * *

><p>xxA Secret to Holdxx<p>

May's POV

"Ow!" Drew yelped, and immediately his hands went to the back of his head. He rubbed the sore spot and narrowed his eyes at the crowd. Oopsies! I didn't mean to hit Drew on the back of his head. I just sort of threw that dodge ball. But I have to admit that took skill and accuracy to throw the ball that good! Drew was looking my way so I turn my back at the last minute. I looked at Drew through my hiding spot which was in a corner of the room where the bleachers were.

"Nice throw, May" Dawn replied nodding toward me.

"Too bad a hit on the head doesn't count. But don't worry" Misty smirked, "I'll hit him down so you can join the game" I smiled at them, grateful. I looked around the room once more and I saw Drew bent down to whisper with Paul and Ash. Then he took one glance at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I gotta go guys. I'm going to go get Ursula down" Dawn waved and leaped off heading toward a certain Popular girl.

"Bye, Dawn!" I waved back and sat in my corner. Being out is not fun. If you were hit by a really sporty person that person usually never gets hit. But I still felt guilty for hitting his head. But then again he deserved it!

"Well I can't stick around forever" Misty whispered, "I'll go help Iris" And she left. Great I'm alone in a corner. At least I can come up with my plan. Let's see, oh yeah that problem! I can't believe it! I told a lie on my First Day! May Maple snap out of it! Suddenly two little figures appeared on my shoulders. An angel and a devil. I better listen to the angel.

"May, you have to tell them the truth!" the angel shouted. The angel looked exactly like me but with a halo and angel wings. The devil looked exactly like me but with a devious face, and with the necessary devil stuff.

" But May, darling! Once you tell them they'll think you're a liar" Devil smirked, "Plus you want to be cool right?" The angel glared at the devil and put her hands on her hips.

"This isn't you, May" Angel insisted, "You would rather be true than a bunch of lies"

"May, still you can have a bunch of friends" Devil retorted, "You wouldn't just want Dawn, Misty, and Iris"

"May, this is like saying you're ashamed of your family" Angel glared at devil.

"Well, I'm going with angel because she's always right" I burst in. Angel glowed and Devil's face became angry. I snapped out of it and noticed footsteps approaching.

"May, you got hit so soon?" I looked up to see Drew smirking at me.

"Nope! I was just too talented at throwing balls, so I had to sit down" I retorted.

"Oh really? Because I hardly doubt it" Drew twirled the dodge ball on his finger. He looked pretty cool with the twirling dodge ball on his finger.

"Well think what you think. You can ask one person that" I smirked and Drew stopped abruptly.

"Now who is that?" Drew asked leaning down toward me.

"You" I whispered into his ear. I smiled and gave myself a silent pat on my back.

"May, you never hit me" Drew spoke a little too unsure.

"WRONG! Drew, tell me who hit you on the back of the head?" I was definitely winning in this contest of prideness.

"It was you!" Drew gave a good look at me, and then he burst into laughter. Wait, what's so funny about this.

"Drew, what's so funny about this!" I blinked. Am I too oblivious?

"You actually had the urge to hit me with a dodge ball..hahahah…..but you missed! And you got down because it hit my head" chuckled Drew. Okay, okay maybe I did miss! By a little by the way. But I still hit Grasshead, plus that is something!

"Har har Drew! I hit your Grass head! Get it?" I retorted. Take that Drew.

"Yeah, but you hit me on the head. When you wanted to get me out but you got out yourself" Drew smirked again.

"Fine, Drew" I muttered. If somebody could just hit him I'll wipe that smirk off his face.

"Class, go change" Miss Karns yelled. Drew looked at me smiling in triumph and held out his hand.

"Guess, you can't get back at me, **May" **I ignored his hand and lifted myself up. Hmph Drew, I'm still mad at him.

"Well, Neighbor…I'll get back at you anytime" I retorted and parted ways. Drew made a L shape using his fingers. _Later, or loser?_

"May hurry up!" Dawn dragged me. "May, we don't have all day" Misty smirked and walked along.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's Locker Room<strong>

"May, so why were you so sad this morning" Misty asked while adding on her top. Here's my chance or never.

"You see, heh I accidently told some cheerleaders I went to an elite school in Petalburgh" I whispered embarrassed.

"You didn't tell Maddie!" Dawn exclaimed then covered her mouth, "you didn't, did you?"

"Umm yes?" I gave a slight nervous chuckle. That's when Dawn and Misty immediately stopped and looked at me. Disbelief was shown in their expressions. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Maddie Altimer?" I nodded and they clutched on to each other.

"The whole schools going to know!" Misty gasped. "May it'll be almost impossible to tell everybody the truth by then"

"But I have to do it" I stepped up sliding my preppy outfit over my head. I've made a mistake, and I had to fix it.

"Alright May. We'll stick by your side no matter what. But the only way to get this news from spreading is to get it in the hands of the cheerleaders" Dawn sighed, "Or the Gossip Queens of the grade"

"Who are the Gossip Queens?" I asked curiously. Dawn and Misty sighed.

"We're no bodies because of them" they muttered, "Brianna and her posse dislike us, alright"

"That is so mean!" I was outraged, "What have you've done to them" They shook their heads nonchalantly.

"You're one of us, you join" Misty patted my back, "The boys are The What, we have done" I comprehended this all in my head. I'm a no body too? Well that's fine with me. Aahhahahaahh certainly fine with that.

"So what are we going to do about the lie?" Dawn whispered. We huddled in a group. That's when I thought about the lie. Was it really that bad? Maybe they'll just forget about it. They don't know me and if I hang low they'll forget about it! Right?

"Why don't we just pretend it's real? They'll never know and it'll be forgotten" I suggested. They looked at me with looks of confusement.

"But May…" Dawn exclaimed, "I don't know?" she drifted off.

"Are you sure May? Whatever you want is fine" Misty questioned. I am sure I can run away from this mess. I don't want to face it. And hopefully if I blend well and make it unreal it'll work. Or else I'll be labeled LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE. God please let me off…..I don't want to be faced with all this drama. Amen.

"I'm sure, Misty" I said giving the nod of reassurance. I sighed, this will have to work.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. They nodded and we held out our pinkies and twisted it. Sealing our deal. And just like that we had a secret to hold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tech Ed<strong>_

"I am Mr. Moates! And just saying I'm much more funnier than Mr. Weber or Mr. Sturgess" Mr. Moates voice boomed and he started explaining the rules to his class. He seemed like a fun teacher.

"I will allow you to talk and put on some music. This is an independent class. I will explain it once and if you have any questions answer them there but if you ask me again you're on your own. This is like a test" Mr. Moates continued. Harsh luck? I just hope I understand the projects. So far in the room the people I did know were Ash.

"Yes, Mr. Ketchum" Mr. Moates called on Ash who was smiling foolishly.

"What about that room" Ash pointed to the room with tons of technology things.

"Ah, yes! I was getting to that Ketchum" Mr. Moates said, "Hey, your last name reminds me of Ketchup, get it Ketchum?"

"Yes Mister" Ash groaned and put his hand on his face.

"Aw Ketchum I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was only kidding" Mr. Moates came over to Ash who looked around curiously.

"Come on smile! Please, for me" Mr. Moates said at Ash who was frowning at Mr. Moates. I started laughing and the whole class laughed along. Finally Ash laughed.

"Furthermore if I make any jokes and it hurt your feelings. I didn't mean it and you can call me names" Mr. Moates continued. After several minutes of him talking, and the class laughing the bell rung.

**Language Arts**

"Hey May!" Iris shouted and hurried over to walk with me. We skipped along to class.

"So Elite student! How's your life in our school of average" Iris grinned, "probably not what you're use to"

"Uhh, yeah I guess. I really don't want to talk about it" I chuckled nervously and tuck the loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Fine, May" Iris pouted, "I've heard Drew and Brendan's in this class"

"Drew and Brendan? What's wrong with that" I asked, wasn't Brendan my locker buddy? I think so…Oh yeah he is. Oh well.

"Drew is The Heart throb of the school but his looks don't fool me I go for more that dude" Iris nudged me to a guy with long strips of dark brown hair in spikes.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend" Iris sighed dreamily.

"Really?" I inquired straightening my shirt a little.

"He's cute" Iris droned on. I gave the dude a quick look and I could tell he was cute.

"He's cute, I guess" I blushed. Iris sighed and took a desk near the front of the room. I took the one next to her.

"Hey May! I've heard you came from an Elite school?" Brendan grinned and leaned on my desk. I flushed and looked down at my desk.

"Uh actually no, I accidently meant that I was homeschooled" I replied nervously. Brendan still leaned on my desk and sort of looked like he was trying to hit on me.

"Oh really? Maddie told me you went there? Guess not" Brendan shrugged, "So is that desk open?" He pointed to the desk next to me. I was about to say yes when Brendan turned around.

"That's nice of you Brendan, but that seat is taken" Drew eyed him like a wolf after his prey. And just like that Drew sat next to me.

"Oh really Drew? Well then I'll sit right here" Brendan glared at Drew and took the seat behind me. I am really creeped out. Two boys are sitting next to me and behind me. But the creepy thing is Brendan is staring at me back! AHhhhhhhh!

"Drew, how nice of you to sit here" I said, "Don't you think you should sit with your friend Brendan?" Drew looked at me and smirked.

"Psst. May! Brendan and Drew hate each other" Iris whispered to me.

"Drew you hate Brendan? I think you guys should get to know each other more" I stated, "You're both very nice guys" Everybody should be friends and I'm not letting two people who hate other sit next to me. It makes me wonder why they're sitting close to each other anyway? I'll never get boys!

"You know what! May is right, Drew" Brendan smiled. Yay, my point got acrossed! I looked at Drew.

"Nope not happening, May" Drew glared at Brendan. "Maybe we should switch, Drew" Brendan smirked and stood up.

"Well let's ask what May thinks" Drew smirked looking at me. Why am I suppose to pick?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's to cliche but I always wanted Drew to do this! Yeah I love drama!<strong>

**Anyway I hope you like it... the question of the day**

**Have you ever had any moments that were too cliche to be called reality?**

**Well I had some... actually lots of them and most of them embarrassing.**

**So review and u don't have to answer that question...**

**My 9th chapter! Woohooo! Go Cats!**


	10. Drama Day 1

I'm** going to kill you Yellow!**

**Just kidding...this chapter is dedicated to you since you want me to keep updating!**

**This is soooo hard to write!**

**Best friend problems, Yellow! Stop asking me if it's done! I'll tell you if done**

**Sorry people! I was just scolding my best friend!**

**Sit back and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 1<strong>

**Iris's POV**

May sat at her desk shocked. Drew and Brendan looked at her, eager for her answer. This is interesting. I smirked to myself. I tapped my fingers on the desk and waited for her answer.

"Uh I-I-I um I pick Drew, I guess" May stuttered her face beet red, "Since grass head picked it first" I looked at the reactions apparent on both Drew and Brendan's. It's so obvious that May would fall for Drew's charms.

"I'm warning you, May. Drew's a pervert" Brendan glared at Drew and sat back down, "I can't believe she would fall for that jerk" he mumbled.

"No need to be jealous, Brendan" a smug look was on Drew's face, "We're friends" Drew shook it in front of Brendan as if he won.

"Hey! Brendan, is Drew really a pervert?" May piped up the redness gone from her cheeks. Is May that oblivious? It's obvious that all boys are perverts, even Brendan. Especially my old boyfriend….okay just forget I ever said that. Didn't May say she was homeschooled? That would explain the look of terror on her face this morning. That gives me an idea to give to Brianna….. hmmm things are about to get interesting.

"Yes May. I know so" Brendan gave an earnest smile. Come on I knew he was just trying to get May on his side.

"Drew! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOOKED THROUGH MY WINDOW WHILE I WAS CHANGING DREW!" May excused Drew, "Or else I'll kill you"

"May, May calm down… you really would think I would look at you change?" Drew smirked eyeing May up and down. May puffed her cheeks and ignored him.

"Yes, Drew would look through your window when you change. If you want to be friends with him" Brendan added and May gave him weird looks. I definitely know that Brendan is really into May, but this is like the first time Drew has hit on any girl. But wait… how would Drew look into May's windows?

"I've got a question" I stated and it seemed like Brendan and Drew noticed I was here. May looked at me quizzically.

"Hello Students! I am Mrs. Wilkinson and I am pleased to have you this year" Mrs. Wilkinson had white hair tied in a ponytail with a red jacket and flowery skirt. A perfectly normal teacher. Everybody else who was talking snapped back to the front of the room where Mrs. Wilkinson smiled and did what most teachers did on the first day. They never show they're true self it's like a preview of a movie. When you see the movie it actually sucks with some good parts. And that's exactly what I mean.

"I expect you to get a red folder and red notebook, if you have it now. Excellent" Mrs. Wilkinson droned on about materials. I looked at the clock 10:30. Sigh, still another 20 minutes.

"As I said these Spelling books are very useful and we use them very much this year" Mrs. Wilkinson lifted a pile of spelling books and handed it to Drew and Brendan.

"Can you pass these out, boys" Teachers always give heavy stuff to people who look like they have muscles.(pretty much boys) But the girls have more strength because, you might never know? Maybe all that muscle is fat. Heh I can think about that.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilkinson" Drew and Brendan said together and smirked at each other. Brendan and Drew both put a spelling book on May's desk at the same time. IT was really funny. Drew and Brendan were pretty much trying to prove they were more impressive to May. The whole class just stared and Mrs. Wilkinson cleared her throat.

"Just put one on May's desk and finish passing them out, class is almost over" Mrs. Wilkinson said and May grabbed Brendan's spelling book. Drew's smug look disappeared and he passed me a spelling book. I smiled and thought of Brianna's face. Revenge is sweet.

**MATH Mr. Triola**

"Hey May! I have Mr. Triola too!" Dawn squealed and jumped up and down. I could see why May thought Dawn was really hyper. I thought of my cover and I squealed and jumped.

"Me too" Misty added, "But I'm not sitting with Dawn. She'll annoy me for half the period with her math skills" Misty sighed, and pushed Dawn toward a desk in Mr. Triola's room.

"Yeah! But you have to admit Bruno Mars is hot" May gibbered with Dawn.

"Yeah he is.. but Justin Bieber is cuter" Dawn sigh dreamily. May shook her head and they started talking more about singers and clothing.

"You know.. I think they're way into that sort of stuff" I whispered to Misty. Charms are good to use, and I don't need Misty to become suspicious.

"I know right! But what can you say? Dawn's been like this forever" Misty smiled. I nodded and checked the clock. 11:00

"Hey Iris" Brianna suddenly stopped in front of me. I put my cover on and smirked to myself. May and Dawn instantly stopped and looked at Brianna and I. Misty put her head on the desk with one ear perked at my direction. It seemed like everybody in that room stopped to look at me, and the teacher wasn't even here yet. Well if it's a show they want I'll give them a show.

"Brianna, don't" I glared at her through my eyes and spat, "I don't want this okay" Brianna faked a look of hurt in her eyes and looked me right in the eye. The hidden code starts….

"Iris, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you" Brianna sobbed, "Can we be besties, again?" I rolled me eyes and crossed my arms.

"Who do you think you are, Brianna! You hurt me once" I narrowed my eyes(Fake) "I will never trust you again! You hurt people Brianna" Brianna seemed surprised for a second and I mean real. That last part was true I have seen her hurt people, and I didn't like it anyway.

"Brianna! Iris is true… you have hurt a lot of people" May exclaimed joining in, "Can't you see! Stop this and maybe people would respect you"

"Stay out of it" Brianna hissed and looked back at me. I had to say the hiss was a nice touch.

"Brianna, don't talk to my friend like that" I raised my voice, "Stay out of it, May" I whispered.

"But Iris" May whimpered and shushed. If looks could kill Misty could've killed Brianna. And Dawn was biting her nail nervously watching time go by.

"Yeah May….. You stay out of it" Melody sneered.

"Brianna! You're not my friend so goodbye!" I scoffed and turned my back. Brianna sobbed and wiped her tears.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway" Brianna smirked and left toward a nearby desk. Her posse followed and sat next to her.

"You're such a heartless person, Brianna! Go to hell" Misty shouted and I gaped as the door slid open. Mr. Triola has arrived and the charade seemed to be GAME OVER for Misty.

"Miss Waterflower, I please hope you don't use foul language in the future" Mr. Triola sternly scolded, "Go write your name and what you did wrong on a piece of paper and put it in the container" He pointed to the container on his selves of fun ness. Misty nodded and took out some notebook paper. I sighed I didn't want to be the cause of Misty's detention.

"Class I am Mr. Triola your teacher" he smiled. He was bald with some short hairs growing and had on a tie and male teacher attire.

"I don't expect you guys all to be really good at math. But if you give me your best effort even a C student can become an A. Staying focused. Math is a real life thing. It doesn't necessarily come in books or packets. Math is everywhere" Mr. Triola showed us some graphs and explained about his class. I remembered last year his 10th grade class made K-Nex amusement park rides. It was so awesome to see, that's why I wanted Mr. Triola so much this year. He also has this really cool game called Jeopardy for Math. (**ThunderLoveKat11-I'm cutting this class short)**

**Science Mrs. Berchtold**

A gangster looking red frizzy looking woman was our teacher! This has exceeded my expectations but oh well. May walked with me cheerfully talking about how Justin Bieber sounds like a girl. I only heard snip its , but listening to May blab on about the Biebs makes me want to hit her.

"Justin Bieber has such a weird haircut" May continued. I would have been fine with Misty as my mission, but nooo I have May! I groaned and at on one of the tables.

"Drew, sort of reminds me of the Biebs! How he flips his hair" May blabbed some more.

"So I'm guessing You like Drew" I muttered, Drew has enough fan girls, already.

"NO Iris! Why would you think that" May flushed and waved her hands in front of her face. I raised an eyebrow but she continued to shake no.

"You sure, May?" I questioned but she shook no. This time I believed her. Her cheeks were red but her face gave off a innocent look. I better not push it.

"May…" I looked up to see Drew standing there. Is it just me or has that boy been coming toward May whenever she's in his class.

"What'da what, Grass Head" grinned May, "You're sitting with us, right?"

"Well where else, April?" Drew smirked and teased May. April? He deliberately got May's name wrong.

"Drew! My name is May! M-A-Y" May steamed, "Do I have to spell it out for you Grass head?"

"You guys sound like a married couple" I teased them.

"NO!" Drew and May said in a unison and looked at each other. I swear I saw some sort of static between them but it lasted for 10 seconds.

"Well whatever just happened I'm not going to ask" I muttered and turned my back to the front of the room. A boy appeared in the room appearing late. He had straight tan hair down sort of like a rock star. He had sliver eyes and appeared to have a camera with him.

"Trip! Over here" some girls called, but he ignored him. And he walked directly toward me.

"Iris, right?" he asked and I slowly nodded.

"Could you model for me?" I was shocked from his answer. Was he directing it toward May but to prove his point May and Drew were still having a lovefest.

"What kind of modeling?" I asked slyly. He shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'm an artist" the paper was shown with decorative writing. It was about an art contest using human models. I sighed.

"Why me?" I asked, "Trip" I added slyly.

"You're the most beautiful-est girl in the room" he looked straight at me, "Iris" he added. Talk about touching and sexiness.

"I accept, Trip" I smiled and waved for him to sit next to me. He took the seat next to me and started to sketch something. I looked over and sort of smiled at what he drew. The picture showed Drew and May perfectly. May's face looked perfect and Drew's charming smile was spot on. As he started on their body motions, I smiled at what I called "Love Fest." I am impressed.

"I think Mrs. Berchtold is pretty cool for letting us talk on our first day!" May cheered. I smiled and nodded and paid more attention to Trip. Pretty soon the bell rung. And May skipped out dragging Drew wherever she was planning to go. I really didn't pay attention but as the bell rung Trip handed me a paper of me. I was smiling so real in that picture, and I rarely smile genuine. I miss the days of when I could.

Dawn's POV (Sorry, I got bored with Iris)

I stared out the window of the class. The autumn wind blew the leaves and I couldn't help but wonder what it's like to be like that leaf. Always free and going with the flow. A pretty flow of colors and just free. I sighed lifting my head toward Paul. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He squirmed uneasily in his chair of the auditorium. He looks so handsome…. I sighed.

"Au revoir! In this class it's a show we put on" Ms. Fantina spun in her wondrous purple gown. Her makeup was a dash of purple eye shadow on her eye. She was a fantastic woman and I admired her. I smiled softly and listened.

"Tomorrow we will have auditions for Romeo and Juliet" Ms. Fantina continued in her accent. Ahhh such a tragedy. Romeo and Juliet were one of my all time classics. And it was sooo romantic! I wish I, someday would find somebody I love as much. Maybe not die for him but have this passion. But no boy was ever good enough except maybe ….. Paul. I had this puppy dog crush on him since I was 10. It always amazed me on how good he was in sports. He and Ash always would have some sort of competition and it was always big. Drew was Paul's best friend then but Ash had to work at it when Paul finally called him a best friend

But Paul never paid attention to me EVER. He always called me Troublesome but I would push away the feeling and stay optimistic for him. Trying my best to put a smile on his face, and not breaking my hopes to do so. I swear I would never let my heart be broken knowing Paul will never notice me, hurts inside you know.

"AND I expect every single one of you to audition" Ms. Fantina laughed, "You guys are my ONLY Theater's class, and you better make it good" she earned a few laughs from the students in the room. I'm planning on auditioning for Juliet. I just hope I make it. And maybe, maybe impress Paul. But that's not likely.

"I am so going to get Juliet" Ursula put one hand on her hip and stated with attitude. It's a good thing Brianna and Melody weren't here or else I'll have to face their attitudes. Actually once, Ursula and I were best friends until Ursula had a crush on Paul and became friends with Brianna. Then I got competitive with her to win Paul's love. It's sad how she stabbed me in the back by bullying me.

Then… things were shaky but I finally managed to gain my trust in friends and allowed Misty and Melody into my group. We became the best of friends but like all drama in school. Brianna managed to reach out for Melody, originally Misty and Melody but Misty was a true friend and could see through her lies. I think she's out to get me since my dad fired her parents for attempting to rob our wealth. My dad's a very renowned researcher. Anyway Ursula and Melody think I'm all bad and NOW they're snooty. And that's how I came to be to hate Ursula and Brianna. Melody, I dunno? It's so weird how middle school drama played into high school drama. But I do admit I miss Ursula and I feel like I'll never see her good side again.

"Paul, you will try out for Romeo? Are you?" Ursula asked Paul. Paul scowled but opened his mouth.

"I don't care for stuff like these" Paul muttered. That's one of the good things about Paul. He doesn't necessary flirt with popular girls. The bad part is the fact that he doesn't flirt EVER. I always thought I could change him but my self pride has been hurt.

"Please Paulie! For me" Ursula pouted and sat next to Paul.

"Ursula, Paul doesn't need to! If you beg him he's not doing it by free will" I stated boldly. Now everyone in the class was staring at me.

"But Paul loves me unlike you ungrateful twit" Ursula spat. I twitched at what she called me, and I flipped my blue hair. It's alway a good thing to look good in front of a public performance.

"I'm not a twit, Ursula. And if you call me that" I smiled innocently, "Call yourself a twit then"

"She's got a point" Paul cracked a smile, "twit" the class gaped at what Paul called Ursula. No body called Brianna or her posse a "twit"

"A fab-u-lous performance!" Ms. Fantina clapped. I turned around and gaped at her. What kind of teacher thinks calling people twits, fabulous.

"I think we've found our Romeo and Juliet" Ms. Fantina smiled and continued to clap, "Dawn you will be Juliet and Paul you'll be Romeo"

"What about me, Ms. Fantina?" Ursula asked angered.

"Ursula darling, you will be Dawn's understudy" Ms. Fantina smiled. Burn Ursula! Take that! Well maybe not.

"That doesn't make sense! They didn't audition" some students call out. Ms. Fantina laughed.

"Oh ho ho! No? They didn't audit-ion but they showed excellent skill" Ms. Fantina laughed, "Dawn a clever young girl is perfect for Juliet. She has the same sort of boldness and beauty. Paul shows character by being the a person who knows which is right. Romeo always picks Juliet's side. Our very own Romeo and Juliet"

"But what if I don't want to be Romeo" Paul grunted. Ms. Fantina spun around and you could see the determination in her eyes. It was actually quite scary with the sparkle in her eye.

"No? Moi Did I forget to mention it is also extra credit for the Quarterly Exams" Ms. Fantina smiled, "If you give a wonderful show the extra credit will go toward your exams" Awesome! That means if I play Juliet and do good with everybody else I'll get a good score on my exam. I looked over at Paul who seem to be a little at war.

"Paul, please! This will probably be the last time you'll ever do this" I persuaded, part of me hoped Paul would do this for me. But what are the odds of that?

"This WILL be the last time" Paul groaned and Ms. Fantina cried out in glee.

"I told you, Romeo always agrees with Dawn" my cheeks got bright red after that. Ummm get away red!

"Maybe I should agree more" Paul smirked at me. Is he bi-polar or something? One minute he's emo the next he's a pervert! I recomposed my face.

"I wouldn't have it better" I smirked forming the perfect idea, "Then you'll have to stop calling me Troublesome"

"Yes, but Juliet" Paul scoffed, "Cut with the romance"

* * *

><p><strong>Social Studies (Misty's POV)<strong>

Talk about drama, drama, and drama! I can't believe I got in trouble today. I didn't realize that Iris was besties with Brianna. But thats not all. My crush is sitting right next to me! AHHHHHHH!

_flashback_

_"Misty can I sit here" Rudy Avy asked sweetly to me. OMG! I fricken sound like a fangirl!_

"_Oh Rudy, ah yes!" I smiled a little too excited. He smiled and sat next to me._

_"So how's my little flower doing?" he asked smiling with his gorgeous teeth. His hair was the same dark brown silky hairdo._

_End of flashback(LOL IT wasn't that long ago)_

"So Rudy, how have you been" I asked nervously, trying to start a conversation. Dawn always said that to make a boy like you you have to go the distance. Meaning don't make him do all the sweet stuff or you'll be waiting a very long time till he notices you.

"Great Mist. I can call you that Misty, right?" Rudy asked me his dark blue eyes shining in mine. Ahhh, I could just get lost in them.

"Yeah, anything Rudy" I smiled. Maybe all I needed to do was to keep smiling at him.

"Really Misty? How about Pie" he teased me.

"Nice one Rudy, but I don't think so" I giggled and he started to chuckle. I could just sit there listening to his laughter. Oh how it makes me happy when I make him smile.

"Hey Mist, can I sit here?" Casey asked me taking the seat next to me. Casey had on her usual yellow and black attire. She was a fan of the Electabuzz in the superbowl. And you have to admit she's crazy for them.

"So guess what!" Casey cheered not waiting for us to answer, "I've got tickets for Friday's game in Evergrande Stadium! The Electabuzz are going to be there!" Casey wilding jumped. I felt happy for her.

"That's amazing Casey" Rudy smiled. Ahh he's always nice and sweet and caring. And I can go on but Casey started in on a conversation with Rudy I couldn't cut in. Sigh, he's just being kind. Too Kind I thought.

"Yo Mist! Want to go to the arcade on Friday like we usually do?" Ash shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned happily at me.

"I don't know, Ash" I said looking down at my feet.

"Come on, Mist! Cheer up" Ash looked worried, "Or else I won't get you that whale stuff animal at the stands" I perked my ears up. I always wanted that whale at the arcade! It was so amazing but I couldn't get it. Seems like Ash saw my desperation.

"Then your on! Friday at 6:00" I grinned not noticing Rudy stop to look at me.

"Why not bring the whole gang? Bring May and Dawn and I'll bring Drew and maybe Paul" I laughed at what he said about Paul. Maybe Paul... there's something fishy with Dawn. Something about Paul. She would say she has a crush on Kenny or Barry but somehow I still say, Dawn likes Paul.

"Why not" I laughed and the deal was sealed. I turned around to see Rudy but Rudy was gone. And Casey nodded to the direction of where he sat. Rudy went to sit with Melody and Maddie. The bell rung and I felt a pain in my chest. Rudy...

**End of Day 1 Monday 2:45 (Sorry if I skipped some classes)**

* * *

><p>This is probably the longest I have ever written... sorry if it's too cliche. But this is how the story is going to play out...Dum dum the question of the day is<p>

**Who's POV in this chapter do you like best? Iris, Dawn, or Misty?**

**Okay thank you! And I shall work on my next chapter!**


	11. Drew, May, and Woohoo!

**ThunderLoveKat11 is back or Leaf!**

I hoped you like this chapter... it took me longer than expected and I have to finish the other chapter to Assassins Break, Spies put back together. Darn you Yellow!

Okay I'm done talking about that! But I still have killing my best friend on my mind(Actually in a friendly way, wait a sec! How do you friendly kill your friend? I confuse myself a lot!)

Assassins Break, Spies Put It Back Together, a pokémon fanfic -

Yep if you click that you'll go right to the story Yellow and I made! Just saying I suck at being a good writer but Yellow rulez and we made that one together. SO it's going to be EPIC! It's confusing at first but when I upload Chapter 2 it'll make more sense.

Now kick back, relax, and FLY! Gotcha ya!

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

The sun shined in the afternoon sky. Blue lavender filled the sky with puffs of white. And my lips were tugging up into a smile every now and then. The breeze seems to lift my spirits up and the background was a backdrop of my happiness. The flowers in the garden near the school were blooming in an assortment of colors. It would be impossible to not smile and enjoy the scenery.

"So beautiful…" I said breathlessly. Drew smiled, nodding every now and then. His emerald streams of hair blew with the wind. His expression was hard to say but nicer than usual. He had shoved his hands in his pockets as he descended the stairs to the parking lot.

"So….. Drew? How's life?" I asked him cheerfully. Starting a conversation with Drew was hard, arguing with Drew is easy. The simple concepts I've come to know.

"Easy." he shrugged. I smiled knowingly that Drew had his life good. I looked up toward the sky. I basked in the sun's warmth. Drew was looking at me with concentration as if he was observing me. I still don't quite get Drew. He has a quality, and somehow I know he's a good person and not a jerk.

"It gets better every day…" I teased him mimicking his voice. He chuckled and I felt myself look into his forest eyes. It was like a forest of green. One minute it's light green of amusement, and the next it's dark green of anger. It fits Drew perfectly.

"It does." Drew sighed, sitting down on a bench. He patted the space next to it and I took it. Sitting down on the cold rusty bench gave me shivers down my spine.

"So, we just wait?" I asked in amusement. I scanned the entrance to the school waiting for anyone to come through.

"Pretty much…. It won't take long." His eyes landed playfully on mine. And we had a mini stare down. My heart sped up a little bit and I pushed it aside. I broke the contact. I looked down at my shoes nervously.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked smiling at myself. I looked up halfway at Drew. His expression was so calm and collected. I wonder how he does it.

"Nope! Max right?" Drew shook his head and looked down at me. Light shades of red must have gone toward my face as I was forced to talk about my brother Max to Drew.

"Ahh yes! Max can be annoying sometimes, well very." I swallowed and diverted my attention toward the door. I caught the door knob turn and the door sliding open.

"He is your brother, I guess." Drew smirked breaking the nice smiles. Drew had all the time in the world and I was embarrassed to say something stupid. It was a perfect situation to be in. Just perfect.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked curiously and a little angered of what he could of meant.

"Well since you lose your temper easily your brother probably does too. So pretty much you're seeing a male version of May when you see Max." Drew smirked. I crossed my arms.

"Well for your information, Drew! Nobody insults my brother other than me! And I don't have temper I just don't have the time for the likes of you!" I glared at him and he waved his hands in front of his face. He waved them to make me calm down. And now that really got me! I just want to rip his mind and rearrange it better.

"So having a love fest, again?" I spun around to be bumped into Iris Drayden. She smiled playfully and I turned around to see Drew flick his hair. What the heck is wrong with Drew?

"Could you stop flicking your hair!" I yelled ready to tear him down.

"Why, May? Whoa, calm down May." Drew smirked and I clenched my fists.

"Because first! You were nice to me then you decide on being an arrogant jerk! Second, you insulted my family! Third, you and your hair are going to be history!" I growled and started charging at Drew. Iris gripped me before I could do anything and I squirmed. Drew looked scared for his life.

"May, Drew isn't worth using your fists on!" Iris spoke raising her voice. After a few minutes of me squirming I finally settled down. I glared at Drew and turned my face the opposite direction.

"Sorry…" Drew muttered. At least he knows how to apologize! I turned around but remained cold toward him. I gave in and looked at the door. The door opened and out popped Dawn, Misty, Ash, and Paul. Ash had a bump on his head and Paul was scowling. Dawn was all giggly and bubbly while Misty was calm. All of them seem like totally different people yet they were friends.

"About time you guys got here." Drew grumbled. I remained silent.

"We are going to the Arcade Friday night! You guys better come!" Dawn grinned.

"Drew you better come or this bump will be worth nothing! Paul said he'll go if you go." Ash groaned rubbing his bump gently.

"I'll go" I nodded approving my answer.

"I've got nothing better to do" Drew shrugged. The gap between us was quite noticeable.

"Is it just me or is Drew and May giving each other the cold shoulder?" Misty spoke up.

"Nope! I see it too!" Dawn replied, "It's almost impossible to not see!" Dawn smiled catching my eye and detecting anything suspicious.

"She has a point." Paul grunted and agreed with Dawn. Dawn smiled evilly and looked at Paul.

"Always agreeing with Juliet eh, Romeo?" Dawn grinned and Paul started to regret what he said. Well maybe not,

"And to the east Juliet is the sun…" Paul muttered. Dawn overheard him and started giggling happily. Her face was literally bright.

"Dawn is the sun in the east. Your shining, Sis-tah!" Iris laughed. I cracked a smile. But what's with the Romeo and Juliet lines?

"I want you peoples to meet Iris." I introduced Iris to them. Iris smiled happily and shook the boy's hands.

"Well, Iris? Want to come with us on Friday?" Ash asked smiling. Iris was fitting in nicely.

"Sure!" Iris chirped. And after that it was silent.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Dawn awkwardly announced. That's when everybody came to their senses and bidden each other goodbye.

"I'm riding with you Drew!" I grumbled, "Next time, don't insult my family." Drew nodded and I could see the green of regret in his eyes. I had to admit I should control my anger a bit, but nobody insults my family that way.

"I know, May." Drew said. We got into his van silently. I blinked as he started on the pedal.

"Today was interesting." I smiled softly. I remembered the time I just arrived.

_Flashback_

"_Umm, I'm May Maple…Nice to meet you." My voice cracked as I introduced myself. Saying I was nervous was an understatement. But at that moment some students smiled at me, which was reassuring I guess._

"_May, where are you from?" A girl with long dark purple hair and tan skin raised her hand. I blinked at her, and I forced my lips to stop trembling._

"_Petalburgh." I repied hoping my voice wasn't too squeaky. I subconsciously twisted my chestnut hair on my finger._

_End of flashback_

That was the first time I've met Iris. I had to admit my first day wasn't bad. I chuckled at Drew and Brendan's memory. I still don't get why they put a book on my desk first. But it's probably a boy thing I shouldn't worry about.

"Yeah it was." Drew said to me.

"Put on the radio!" I demanded. If the ride home was going to be all awkward, I'd rather have music on.

"Okay, okay!" Drew muttered pressing a button in his van and turning on Star 104. Then a familiar tune came on.(Song lyrics in italics)

_My hearts a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

Stereo Hearts flowed in my ears. I sighed comfortable in my cozy seat.

_Hear my thoughts in every nook_

_Uh oh_

The pictures out the window whirled past. I looked at the familiar block we used to get to school.

_Make me a radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_Cuz my deed was meant for you_

"Drew? Have you ever fell in love?" I asked closing my eyes at the coziness. I listened for an answer and when I heard none I opened one eye.

_To sing a love to my stereo_

_Gym Class heroes baby_

"Why do you ask, May?" Drew stated never tearing his eyes from the street. I honestly don't know, maybe because the fact that this song is about Love. Well most songs are just saying.

"Nothing, just wondering." I replied.

_If I was just another dirty rack on the self_

_Would you blow me up and play me like everybody else_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

"No." Drew retorted, "You better not be falling for me."

"Now why would you think that?" I asked defensively, "I don't think it's possible" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's possible, May."

_Furthermore I apologize for skipping tracks_

_This is the last girl to play me for a bunch of cracks_

_I use to, use to, use to , use to_

_But now I'm over that_

_Cuz holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

"Okay I'm going to change the topic." I said immediately, "You like babies, right?" Okay seriously I might have had a brain freeze. I don't know where the subject of babies came from.

"Yes, when I decide on marrying and having babies." Drew stated matter-of-fact, "This subject isn't much different, May. It's about marrying someone you love and making loving babies."

"Now when you put it that way it makes it seem wrong!" I coughed, "Drew making love and having babies! I feel bad for the wife."

"Actually I think she'll enjoy the process." Drew smirked playfully. I gagged and pushed the thought of what Drew meant out of my mind.

_If only I can find enough to make you notice that_

_I'll sing a song and grab you by the hand_

_Being stuck in your hand like a favorite tune_

"Pervert!" I excused him. The thought wanted me to crawl into a corner and hit my head on a wall several times.

"You brought it up." Drew smirked.

"Well I didn't mean it that way!" I mumbled at Drew. I sighed looking into the smooth road

_And know my heart's only a stereo for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every nook_

_Uh oh_

"Soo… why do you hate Brendan so much?" I waited and waited. Drew pursed his lips.

"I don't hate him, but I don't love him." Drew retorted calmly. That didn't answer my question in the slightest way.

"I don't get it!" I stated angered. Just answer the question Grass Head!

"It's complicated.." Drew murmered softly, I had to lean in a bit to hear it.

"Uncomplicate Drew." I said crossing my arms.

_Make me a radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_Cuz my deed was meant for you_

"He just annoys me. He thinks I'm a problem in the school for getting…" Drew drifted off. I groaned silently. What's with Drew's dazedness?

"Problem for what?" I inquired.

"Girls." Drew looked up sharply. I blinked back at the abrupt movement.

_To sing a love to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh(So many ohs)_

"He thinks you're a rival in his love interests?" I asked.

"Yep." Drew nodded confirming my answer.

"Well that's immature!" I snorted. Drew raised an eyebrow driving into the driveway.

_The music abruptly stops_

"Do you want to come over? We probably could play on Sims 2" Drew scratched the back of his head nervously. Awesome Sims 2! I just love playing that game!

"YEAH!" I cheered. He smirked.

"Go ask your mom and come on over." Drew grinned and walked away. I ran to my creamy white house and busted down the door. Sorry door. My mom sweat dropped as she was coming down to greet me holding a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Wait a second…. Major drool.

"I'm guessing you had a fantastic first day of school!" Mom smiled still carrying the wonderful goodies.

"Of course, Mom! I'm heading to Drew's if you need me." I answered setting my backpack on the dining room table. I've had no homework anyway.

"Ahhh, young love. It's nice to see it blooming so soon." Mom sighed dreamily. My face scrunched up in disgust. Drew and I? No way, not in your dreams.

"Mo-om! Drew is nothing less than an arrogant jerk!" I retorted. Mom smiled and patted my head.

"We'll see about that, darling. Bring these cookies with you to share with Drew's family then." Mom handed me the several cookies she stuffed in the bag.

"The best as always, Mom!" I grinned waving a good bye and stuffing the cookie in my mouth. I departed slamming the door behind me. Sorry Door Again! And the sun immediately hit me in the eye. I closed my eyes getting used to the light.

"HEY DREW!" I yelled spotting him in his room through the window. He turned around and smirked at the opposite direction. He was smirking at the other side of his room. Umm, that's not right. He probably thought I got into his house anyway.

"Umm, Drew! Down here you GrassHead!" I hollered, he seemed to gain his senses and look out the window. I feel bad for him, smirking at a wall.

"Oh hi May! I'll come get you." His face had a reddish color to it for some reason? It shouldn't matter anyway.

I strolled along in his front yard garden. Mrs. Hayden sure likes to plant! The flowers will be closing up soon. It's sort of sad to see them go but they would come back. They always do but you still miss the flowers from before. I inhaled deeply at the scent of the flowers. One flower bush stuck out a bit. A rose bush, the same one Drew picked. Roses mean Love. And red roses mean true love? I need to check my dictionary. But Drew probably did it as a friendly way to shut me up. He could of gave me the daffodils. But I'm not complaining roses are truly beautiful.

"You like roses, May?" I turned around abruptly. Mrs. Hayden smiled her deep brown hair was tied in a bun. And she had grass stains on her baby blue T-shirt. I nodded reaching down to stroke a rose petal.

"Roses have such a touching meaning. I just wish my husband would understand.." Mrs. Hayden drifted off. I nodded, not really understanding. Drew definitely get's his dazedness from his mother when he talks about **touching** topics.

"MAY!" Drew panted opening the front door. I giggled at his panting expression. You have to admit, Drew sweating and all is sort of cute.

"I'm right here, big boy!" I smiled jokingly. He held on to the door for a while to catch his breath.

"I'll leave you kids alone. Be nice to May, Drew!" Mrs. Hayden smiled waving at Drew and I. I ran to the door, where Drew was smirking.

"You know! I saw you turn around and smirk at something when I called your name." I smirked and Drew's smirk turned into a flush.

"Y-you did?" Drew stuttered. Gosh! This is totally epic, Drew is actually stuttering. Burn, Drew! Hah, VICTORY IS MINE!

"Yep! Come one I want to play!" I urged him. Drew gave me a creeped out look. I don't get those often. Trust me, I certainly don't. Yet Drew is giving one to me.

"Not that way, Drew!" I groaned slapping my forehead, "Gosh, you're such a pervert. I want to play Sims 2."

"Fine, May. Over here." Drew smirked leading me upstairs. We turned a left and headed into Drew's Room. No kidding there, there was sign with Drew Hayden on it.

"Nice room." I said sarcastically. His room consisted of a green sheets and green silky pillows. He had a bathroom similar to my room. He probably crams all of his hair products in there. He had magazines and video games spread out in his room. The funny thing was that the fact that Drew's room was fairly clean. No signs of clothing was seen on the ground. He probably came up here and put all his clothing somewhere and no _undies_.

"I miss that Rose Underwear!" I teased him. He smiled and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow, it's illegal to hit a girl!" I glared playfully at him. He rolled his eyes and held up a charming smile.

"Who says you're a girl?" Drew said teasingly. Okay that's taking it to far. I tackled him and started tickling him. By tickling him I mean tickling his neck.

"Hahahha….stop! May stop! Hahhaha!" Drew giggled madly as I tickled him. I ticked his stomach, no laughter! That means I've found a sensitive spot! I smiled evilly. But that's when Drew took the chance to tickle me. Let's just I'm highly ticklish.

"Ahhhh hahahahhahhahha!" I laughed uncontrollably. Drew smirked and tickled me. I used my fingers to squirm and tickle him back. Tickle Fight!

"I hope you kids aren't doing anything bad up there! If you know what I mean!" Mrs. Hayden's shrill voice ran through the window. Why the heck is Drew's window opened? And I do know what she means. Awkward silence… Drew and I stopped and we were kind of frozen. I looked at Drew and I blushed at the position we were in. I was on top of Drew, my fingers were inserted in the area of his neck and my body was sort of laying on his. Drew's fingers were on my stomach and we both had a bewildered expression. We were both lying on the ground. It looked so wrong in many ways…

"Ummm sorry." I mumbled apologizing to Drew. I slowly slid off of Drew and tried to stand up.

"May, wait." Drew pulled my hand and I fell on top of him. Ahhh this is such a perverted scene!

"Ow, you sure are heavy. But I could get used to this." Drew murmered brushing some hair from my face.

"Kyahh."(The sound of me hitting Drew) I whacked Drew on the face.

"PERVERT!" I screamed. Drew smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way, May." He smirked, "But now that you mention it. Hahahhhahhah!" Drew cracked up. I was completely and utterly humiliated by this laughter.

"Shut up." I mumbled, but that only made him laugh louder. I'm pretty sure his mom could hear him and wonder what's so funny.

"May! You. Crack. Me. UP!" Drew giggled once more. Times like these makes me want to borrow Misty's mallet. I sighed and spotted a rose on Drew's bed. Maybe…..

"Don't get any ideas, Drew. I only did this to shut you up." I murmered handing him the rose. Drew eyed the rose and took it.

"Really, May? Using my tactic, how uncreative." Drew smiled. Well if it means, being able to shut him up.

"But it's yours anyway." Drew said giving me back the rose, "I really don't need it and it's sort of a girl thing." I snorted but took the rose anyway.

"Why do you even have a rose on your bed?" I asked setting down the rose on the computer desk.

"For reasons unknown." Drew shrugged. I let the topic go.

"Okay let's play Sims 2!" I cheered excitingly. Drew smiled and went over toward his computer and put in the CD rom. I pulled up a chair out of nowhere in Drew's room and sat down.

"Don't look!" Drew suddenly shouted, "Password." I nodded resisting the urge to take a peek.

"Can I look know?" I asked between my closed eyes.

"No." I pouted, "Just kidding!" I smiled looking at the screen. The Sims 2 theme song was playing and the Sims 2 started. I love this game!

"Oh, can I make my Sim!" I asked looking at Drew. He nodded and handed me the mouse. I clicked on and the screen was shown some options. I clicked create family. And I started adding making my Sim.

"I don't think your hair is like that." Drew stated going on and on about my Sim. Gosh! He's such a perfectionist.

"Shut up, Drew! She's close enough to me." I muttered. I added another family member and decided to make Drew.

"HEY! I already have a Sim" Drew retorted. I glared at him.

"Wouldn't hurt to have another." I smirked making Drew. I put him in a Justin Bieber haircut, you have to admit green hair doesn't suit Justin Bieber. It was the closest thing that looked like Drew's hair. Plus it does have something to do with the hair flicking thing.

"I do not look that!" Drew pointed out. Personally I thought I did a good job, but this won't go by The Perfectionist.

"Yeah. It looks better!" I smiled happy with my artwork.

"Fine, May I don't look that bad." Drew sighed giving up. I squealed in delight and did some sort of dance.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Drew grumbled, "I swear I look better than that."

"In your dreams, Grass Head! This you is so much hotter!" I retorted going back to the game.

"You admitted I was hot." Drew called back, "How nice of you."

"Like I said. In your dreams." I retorted. I smiled evilly making Brendan. He was easy to make. And I also made the whole gang. Even Brianna and her posse. It's taking Drew long in there. Might as well do something!

_10 minutes later_

"What the…." Drew came out completely changed. He took a shower, lol.

On the screen the Sims Drew and Brendan were 'Woohooing' on the love bed. I smiled innocently and bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"Here, take this cookie my mom made." I handed him the cookie. Drew stood there completely frozen and gaping at the Sims Drew and Brendan who were busy making out. Heh.

* * *

><p><strong>I am officially an awkward person! Thanks for reveiwing and reading even though the author is more blonder than her best friend.(YELLOW) And I have black hair.<strong>

**Sigh, blonde jokes. The question is...**

**How old do you think I am?**

**Yep you better answer that! Okay I hope you're not disappointed in my chapter in any way!**

**P.S I'm probably never going to put the boy's POV because it would give away stuff. IMPORTANT STUFF! **


End file.
